


Bunny-Faces Can Be Deceiving

by Fox_155



Series: Itaewon Backstreets [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gangs, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Misunderstandings, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Sex Work, Smoking, Smut, Tattoos, another mess, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: “Are you here all alone?” the stranger asked, which only further strengthened Jungwoo perceiving him as pretty cute. Now, that the anger was gone, he looked a lot younger, cheeks round and eyes big. A lot like a bunny. He didn’t ask it in the way as if his next question would be Jungwoo’s price but like he worried Jungwoo might get abducted.“My customer ditched me, what about you, handsome?”Aka Jungwoo is a freelance expert for matters of the horizontal business (some say sex worker) and Doyoung is the son to one of the most powerful clans of Seoul’s organised crime network, who pays double if Jungwoo doesn’t tattle. (can I make it any more obvious?)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: Itaewon Backstreets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558024
Comments: 80
Kudos: 357





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone illegal activity, tax evasion, or anything else, but for the sake of the story, let’s all ignore our moral compasses here. I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Whoops, it’s a sequel (I see you, Micky!)
> 
> If you’re here for the crack… sorry. It kinda turned out pretty angsty? 
> 
> This time, I’ll give your visuals right away (again, all of this is from Google images, pls don’t sue me?):
> 
> **Jungwoo**: [ears](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/50/93/5e/50935eec3d1ddeefdc85223d6c571221.jpg) (with [these](https://zestytattoo.com/files/2014/07/1990732460019413344315.jpg) kind of piercings (all sparkling studs) on the left and [this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2fe89c44450361c6fc493791c8fc6a70/tumblr_nv3gssmQMB1sbotywo2_250.jpg) on the other), [eyes](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e36e136fb9b5e05e8be134049b4dd33b/tumblr_oof7eulllx1shazkro1_400.jpg) (his are brown, tho, but I couldn’t find a cute picture), [tongue](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f7/40/82/f74082a98c9290e113c9496c5e01503b.jpg), [feathers](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d2/32/58/d232584b80e37e0cf6cba519914c6223.jpg) around his waist and hips, as well as “scars” like from torn-off wings on his shoulders (again, didn’t find a pic sorry), [ the koi](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a4/22/69/a42269248ccf08aa11fe2484a670a631.jpg) on his leg (imgine two fish and going from ankle to his ass)
> 
> **Doyoung**: okay, so, there’s these amazing pieces that actually Yakuza wear but it’s easier to find info on them than on Korean gangs, so I just envisioned a ver big piece that stretches over his back and arms and thighs to his chest for him BUT unfinished bc it takes long af to get done. The motive is a golden dragon but I couldn’t find a good reference. As I actually researched for this part (lol), it turned out pledges aren’t common to tattoo but I don’t care bc I think it’s grim and fits, so. The [Kim clan’s crest](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/47/Gimhae_Kim_clan_family_seal.svg/1200px-Gimhae_Kim_clan_family_seal.svg.png) is similar to this with two dragons and the Hanja for Kim = 金 in the middle.
> 
> FYI I know in real life no mafia boss would be dumb enough not to do a huge background check and stuff but I want to keep this short-ish, so.
> 
> And no, I won’t habitually make Jungwoo a smoker, it just fit the context.

#####

If there was one trait incredibly unattractive in people, it was tardiness. Be it in the regard of keeping their homes clean and clothes orderly, or in the regard of managing their time.

Five minutes, Jungwoo could accept. Ten minutes, he’d start feeling seriously annoyed. Fifteen minutes, he wouldn’t be waiting anymore.

Not even for paying customers.

His time was worth a lot and if they didn’t appreciate that, they could jack themselves off and write an angry email to his business account.

Not his problem.

The air in the backstreet was filled with smoke, smelling of more than just regular nicotine and tar, the hint of weed’s sweetness lingering. Might be helpful, but he didn’t have any on himself. Jungwoo felt the buzz of petty anger under his skin as he grabbed a cigarette from his pack to light.

He knew it was useless. Spending even a second whining about being treated poorly by some businessman was just a waste of breath. That was why they came for him – because they didn’t appreciate others and thus didn’t have anyone else to share the bed with.

Well, tough luck.

Jungwoo checked his phone and leaned against the wall of the hotel, unsure what to do with the evening, now, that it was suddenly free. Maybe, he should have some yummy food? Go to the arcade? To the theatre? Maybe go home and do a live stream?

Well, he had done one yesterday and he didn’t feel like pushing toys into himself, not to the point of making it an inviting prospect.

He was still petty and it’d take him at least five more minutes to swallow his pride and block the ex-customer on Kakao.

Jungwoo didn’t give second chances to those not worthy a second thought.

He noticed a man in a suit, who rattled away on the phone in Japanese, hurrying down the street and coming to a halt close to where Jungwoo was smoking, slamming an angry first against the plaster.

Jungwoo didn’t startle, people slamming things was much too common an occurrence in these streets where the police would at best walk through with eyes and ears held shut.

He wasn’t a native, Jungwoo could hear his accent. Despite clearly having learnt the language as a second (or third) himself, he seemed not to expect anyone else to be able to understand.

That, or he didn’t care, which was why he didn’t bother lowering his voice when threatening to let heads roll.

A true ray of sunshine, wasn’t he?

Jungwoo let his eyes drag over him.

He was young but Jungwoo knew the mafia liked to recruit young, so by the time people reached 25, they could easily have worked their way up.

Something about the way he carried himself let Jungwoo guess he hadn’t done that, though. He didn’t come from the streets, how drug dealers and whores usually did, to then work his way up and up to something somewhat respectable.

The suit looked custom made and the watch on his wrist was big and shiny, probably worth as much as a BMW.

He was some big shot, the type to not have to move a finger to have those heads literally rolling, Jungwoo guessed.

Interesting.

Nevermind he was hot, his black hair coiffed to perfection, revealing a pretty face currently set in anger, with piercing eyes and smooth, pale skin. The suit hugged his body to reveal the ideal triangle-shape of his shoulder to slim hips.

It seemed he had threatened his phone-partner into submitting because he voice softened and they were now making agreements upon a delivery.

Jungwoo wondered if he should let him know that Japanese was a foreign language taught in many schools, but he decided against it.

He wasn’t eager to be in the place of the wall previously punched or on a list of people whose heads were next.

He just took another drag and decided to appreciate the view.

Suddenly, the other’s eyes fell on him and he seemed to only now realise Jungwoo had been there the entire time. He stumbled over one word, then managed to carry on but his eyes were on Jungwoo.

Oh, wow.

Jungwoo knew he stood out even if he just walked down a street in casual clothes. It came with the sort of decorations he wore on his body. Especially the black eyes would throw people off.

When he had a customer, he wore black lenses to hide his brown pupils, giving them the look of being endless pools of darkness.

He was used to people staring, maybe giving him confused or disgusted looks.

This?

This was neither.

Jungwoo put on a coy smile and pushed his ass against the wall, giving his body a curve that he knew worked for 99% of people.

The stranger dragged his eyes down over his torso, his ass, his legs, then seemed to realise what he was doing and snapped his head away.

Aw.

Jungwoo smiled to himself and took the last drag of his cigarette, then dropped it on the dirty floor to step over to the man, who ended his call and looked up, of course having noticed Jungwoo closing in.

“Hi,” Jungwoo purred, letting his voice grow soft and velvety, dragging his eyes up and down the body hidden underneath the neat suit and tie. He was going to take his chances. He was free, he was bored, this guy was fucking hot, and he was interested, maybe shy.

Which was pretty cute, in Jungwoo’s opinion. Like his face right now, when it wasn’t obscured by anger, just a bit surprised, which helped the look greatly.

“Are you here all alone?” the stranger asked, which only further strengthened Jungwoo perceiving him as pretty cute. He didn’t ask it in the way as if his next question would be Jungwoo’s price but like he worried Jungwoo might get abducted.

“My customer ditched me, what about you, handsome?” Jungwoo returned, keeping his voice flirty and his posture calculated. Now, that the anger was gone, the stranger looked a lot younger, cheeks round and eyes big.

Like a bunny.

“I just…” the guy sighed and turned, leaning against the wall and producing a cigarette for himself, then realising he didn’t have a lighter on him.

Jungwoo stepped over him, almost caging him against the wall but leaving one side open to pull away, the flame of his own lighter coming up to the end of the cigarette. He smiled and blinked his eyes at the surprised man.

“There you go,” he could see a faint flush in the stranger’s cheeks, even in the dim lighting of the backstreet.

“Thanks,” he mumbled and took a deep drag, blowing it up so he wouldn’t hit Jungwoo.

Sweet.

Because Jungwoo was still standing right in front of him, close, too close, but the stranger didn’t seem to mind. Again, he let his eyes roam through Jungwoo’s face and down his chest.

“Do you want to take your mind off things?” Jungwoo suggested, keeping his voice airy and soft.

“Hm,” the stranger seemed inclined to pick him up on his offer, but he didn’t yet reach out.

He seemed to need more convincing.

Jungwoo wasn’t that desperate, though. The stranger was pretty, very much so, but he didn’t throw himself at men.

However, the stranger got over himself with the next drag of smoke.

“You’re a whore, aren’t you?”

“What gave it away?” Jungwoo chuckled because it was quite the silly question to ask, but somewhat endearing.

The other blushed deeper, the anger bleeding back into his face, “I was just asking!”

Oh, he had a temper.

“Well, in that case, yes. I will sell you any fantasy I can.” Because Jungwoo did, be it film, photo, or in real life.

It just made sense. He was good at this, it was fun, and it paid big bills.

“You certainly look like quite the fantasy, are your ears naturally like that?”

“Yes, I’m an elf, related to Tinkerbell,” Jungwoo chirped and watched how the bunny face turned sour. Well. It was cute. Still, Jungwoo had not been born with pointed ears, those had been a pain to get done (literally even though Yuta had knocked him out hard) and heal.

“You should be nicer to customers,” the stranger grumbled and Jungwoo chuckled.

“Then where’s my money? I’ll be as nice as you want me to be but it will cost you extra,” Jungwoo wasn’t just a whore, he was a businessman as well.

Not like the type that usually booked him, let him dine and wine and then pounded him into the mattress without even the last bit of finesse. But even he knew how to use capitalism to his advantage.

If there was a demand, there would be a willingness to pay.

The stranger definitely had it.

There was something burning on his tongue and Jungwoo was sure he’d eventually break and spill it.

He just had to wait while the man took another drag of smoke, again, blowing it away from him.

Jungwoo slowly, slowly leaned closer, at such a snail-pace the stranger wouldn’t even notice but he’d maybe realise how much he wanted to forget – for the night.

“Do you keep secrets?” the guy finally asked as he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it with the polished black shoe he wore.

Jungwoo’s fingers tingled.

He had known it.

“Of course, I do. Anything that’s within my personal comfort zone I can offer and never speak of to a soul again if you make it double,” he smiled and, without bothering to be subtle about it, leaned a bit closer to see that cute blush, “But I’ll make it free for you because you’re handsome and I was already paid for the night.”

The stranger made a grumpy noise and glared back at Jungwoo.

Definitely a man with a short fuse. Jungwoo shouldn’t be surprised. People this young, dressing this way, and snarling at others on the phone had to be some special breed of person.

“I’ll pay you!”

“I won’t stop you, I’m 200,000 won an hour. Tell me what your fantasy is, handsome,” Jungwoo purred and leaned in close enough to feel the other’s breath over his lips. It smelt of smoke but so did Jungwoo’s, so he didn’t care and he focussed on how it was a bit hurried.

It was cute, that he’d be nervous even though he probably had seen quite a lot and gotten around. Jungwoo liked it maybe a bit too much.

Oh, he wanted to know what he was shy to ask for and willing to blow possibly a million won on.

“Can you fuck me?” the stranger whispered, voice barely audible but Jungwoo was so close, he heard him clearly.

Oooooh.

Oh yeah, Jungwoo could see him being the type.

His breathing was still too quick for just standing against a wall and Jungwoo leaned even closer, then turned his head to speak right into his ear.

“I can do that for you until you forget your own name and can’t walk the next day.”

The noise that the other made was a mixture of a choked off cry and gasp and Jungwoo brushed a finger over his soft jaw, tilting his head up.

Like he hadn’t just asked, the stranger glared back at him but then closed the distance to kiss Jungwoo. Just for a moment before he seemed overcome with some sort of shame or feeling of responsibility, parting before it got fun.

He was interesting. Intriguing.

Jungwoo could hardly ever say that about a man, or the rare woman, but he hoped not to be let down.

Sex was always fun.

But this could be extra fun.

“What’s your name?” the stranger demanded and freed himself from where Jungwoo had him against the wall, brushing his jacket off and straightening its sleeves. Jungwoo didn’t bother moving yet, he just turned on his heel and used the building to stretch against, making his legs look even longer than they already were, the shiny black fabric of his trousers helping the illusion.

“I go by Zeus, and you, handsome?” Jungwoo felt his eyes on him and waited another second before pushing himself off to walk over to where the stranger stood. He was tall, taller than most men but not taller than Jungwoo, with broad shoulders.

Truly intriguing.

Truly worth the time.

“Will I get your real name?” the stranger asked and raised a brow. Jungwoo laughed.

“You should know the people of the street never use it,” he brushed his finger over the man’s jaw again and leaned down to kiss him just because he felt like it.

It was easy to kiss plush, pink lips like his, but he kept being shy and pulling away.

A game of cat and mouse.

Or tiger and bunny.

“Too bad,” the stranger seemed to have genuinely hoped to get his name – which Jungwoo wasn’t sure if it was kind of sweet or kind of scary.

Jungwoo was here, in the night, in the district of Itaewon known for gang activity and police with eyes, ears, and mouth shut, selling something that was forbidden by the law to be sold.

He hadn’t been born yesterday.

He knew where he was, who the people walking around here were, and who made up at least a good part of his clientele.

It wasn’t only honest businessmen who wanted a night with a demon-fairy-like-boy.

Some people were so dangerous, Jungwoo was glad to never see them again for more than one reason.

He was free, there had never been a clan mark on his skin and he didn’t want one either. He knew some people who had gotten out fine. With a limb or two fewer or so much debt on their person, they’d never be free from it, but alive.

But he heard of many who hadn’t.

Jungwoo liked money, he liked having sex, and he liked to look how he did and how he’d never get a regular job, but he didn’t want to get involved with actual crimes, with the type that got you killed or locked up in prison for life.

“Meanwhile, I don’t get a name at all?” Jungwoo purred and let his hand slide over the suit. It was soft, the fabric thick and probably from silk. Only the best for the top of the underworld of Seoul.

“I’m Doyoung, then,” the stranger said and Jungwoo felt his hands on his ass, quite a lot bolder than he had shown himself to be so far.

He smiled, “Lovely, so, let’s get a room or do you prefer it against the wall?”

Doyoung stared at him for a second, then, his brows furrowed in anger and Jungwoo prepared to get snarled at, but it didn’t happen.

“Room,” Doyoung huffed and, once more, freed himself, straightening his suit out as he marched ahead into the hotel.

Jungwoo grinned when Doyoung opted for the most expensive room they had available.

He wasn’t only going to pay him, no, he was showing off his money. It was common. Still, Jungwoo liked it when they tried to flex and he knew they were more inclined to tip or come back if he stroked their ego as well as their dicks, so, once the lift’s doors had slid close, he let his fingers travel up from the highest button of Doyoung’s jacket to under his jaw, pushing his head up.

“I’m impressed,” was already enough to make Doyoung blush and look away.

“This place is cheap anyway,” he huffed and stepped back to escape Jungwoo, but he wasn’t letting his customer rid himself of his advances as easily and followed, caging Doyoung against the metal wall.

They both wanted it but Doyoung was making it more fun. Jungwoo truly didn’t mind how he kept growing shy between moments of boldness.

Again, he was intriguing.

“Hm, you’re not trying to make me swoon? That’s so sad,” Jungwoo leaned down so his breath ghosted over Doyoung’s neck before starting to place small kisses down the pale column and Doyoung was so stiff underneath him, Jungwoo was tempted to chuckle and ask if he was a virgin.

He didn’t.

He just enjoyed himself, kissing over the entire expanse down to the collar of his shirt, where he started to tug on the tie and open the first button to reveal more skin.

“Hey!” Doyoung pushed him away and Jungwoo looked at him, putting on a confused and, hopefully, cute face, “We’ve arrived,” Doyoung huffed and pulled his collar back close.

“Oh, you’re right,” Jungwoo laughed and turned, waltzing from the lift and into the dark hallway, turning the direction of the king suit.

He had been there before.

This place _was_ cheap. For a regular hotel.

It was expensive for a love hotel, though, and that was what Jungwoo needed, after all. He did have his essentials on himself but he preferred making his customers pay for peach flavoured lube or pink condoms or all the other ridiculous extras you could get here.

Because it was fun.

The door opened with the swipe of Doyoung’s card and Jungwoo turned on only the small lights, that left the room in a dim light, just enough to see what you were doing but allow some sense of comfort to hide in.

Not like Jungwoo needed it, he had done shootings in studio lights, he had no shame left because there was no reason to feel any.

Doyoung, on the other hand, looked mildly uncomfortable and Jungwoo wasn’t going to let his customer doubt his decisions or overall determination to be here.

He sold a fantasy.

It included sex but it also included more.

He knew the wildest, most nightmare-inducing, or heartbreaking stories because he could make his customers feel like he was there for them when no one else was.

Assholes or not, everyone needed a person to turn to, from time to time, even if that person got paid to do so.

“What is it that you need to relax from, Doyoung?” Jungwoo purred, letting his hand slip into the other’s and slowly tugging him through the room, towards the bed.

“Nothing major. I just had… a delivery and it went south. It happens,” he shrugged but tension returned to his frame.

Jungwoo pulled him into his lap and Doyoung resisted for a second, opening his mouth, but Jungwoo was faster, “Come on, no one will ever know, just let yourself be taken care of. You deserve it,” Jungwoo actually meant that.

Especially someone as young as cute as Doyoung deserved some time off between a demanding job and responsibilities.

From how easily he ceased and let Jungwoo pull him down, he seemed reassured, either by knowing it’d remain secret or because he really needed a place to unravel.

The fabric of his suit didn’t stretch but strained over his thighs and Jungwoo gently grabbed his legs to pull him a little closer, then ran his hands up to his hips and he felt Doyoung quiver under them.

“I know there’s more you have on your heart,” Jungwoo whispered and leaned in, kissing the underside of Doyoung’s jaw, once, twice, a small trail over to his ear, then down his neck again, until where the white shirt was in the way, and back up.

Doyoung made some choked off noises but from how he leaned his head back to allow Jungwoo better access, he knew he liked it.

“You don’t even know me,” he pressed out and Jungwoo hummed.

“I don’t. And I’ll never tell anyone, so, who better to share your worries with?”

Doyoung looked sceptical and raised an eyebrow how he seemed to be an expert in.

“You’re good,” he finally decided and Jungwoo chuckled, bringing his hands up to get rid of this annoying tie.

“You’ve not even come to the best part,” Doyoung didn’t struggle when he pulled the fabric from around his neck, letting it drop to the floor. There was a small blush on his cheeks again and it spurred Jungwoo on.

He had no clear preference, but he liked fun, he liked unpredictableness to break the routine of everyday life.

This man certainly broke his routine and Jungwoo was eager to find out just how much was hidden behind the scowl – but not too much, not to the point where he’d have to worry his name getting to people who’d abuse it for their gain.

When he pulled Doyoung down to kiss him this time, Doyoung didn't pull away. Their lips moved against each other effortlessly and Jungwoo felt hands grab his shoulders to hold on.

His own wandered down until they were on Doyoung’s thighs in his suit trousers again.

He licked over Doyoung’s lips and he made a small noise of protest, nearly making Jungwoo chuckle and tell him how cute he was with this nervous, innocent look.

He didn’t.

He wanted Doyoung to feel good and he didn’t seem like the type to appreciate being called cute, so, Jungwoo wouldn’t.

But he did pull him closer into his lap until he felt hardness against his own and Doyoung gasped, finally parting his lips for Jungwoo to push between, another surprised noise letting Jungwoo know Doyoung must be struggling to pay attention to everything that was happening.

There was no way it was, but he behaved like this was his first time and Jungwoo got a massive kick out of it.

He let the two tails of his tongue wrap around Doyoung’s and the whine he made as Jungwoo sucked was downright maddening.

Jungwoo pushed his hips forward just a bit, giving them both a bit of friction while Doyoung clung to his shoulder and gasped.

He wanted to ask if he realised how adorable he was, how sinfully sexy this behaviour was, but he’d have to break the kiss to speak and Jungwoo really enjoyed himself, so, he didn’t.

He instead licked against the roof of Doyoung’s mouth and started pulling off his jacket while letting his hips roll against Doyoung’s who was too lost in everything to so much as react back, much less struggle against being stripped.

Jungwoo felt sorry for the tailor of this masterpiece but he let it fall to the ground and become company to the tie.

Doyoung was the one to break away, eyes still closed and tongue peeking out a little as he tried to catch his breath. Jungwoo didn’t want him to. He kept pushing his hips up against him and saw it being difficult for Doyoung, whose brows were drawn together, breathing shallow.

Jungwoo still waited a moment for any complaints, but there were none. Instead, Doyoung’s eyes finally flew open and he pushed his fingers into Jungwoo’s mouth, pulling his tongue out, which Jungwoo let him, just a bit confused as to what was happening.

“Fuck, your tongue is split?” he asked the obvious, sounding so unbelieving, Jungwoo giggled and Doyoung let go of it like he got burnt, face set in a mixture of clear arousal and surprise.

“Like a snake’s,” Jungwoo also had fangs, that weren’t real, but Doyoung didn’t seem hung up about them.

He didn’t need to. Jungwoo knew how to keep them off any body parts when his partner didn’t want them there.

Doyoung looked a little bit like his life passed by in front of him and Jungwoo pushed him down with one swift move, making his back hit the bed and his hands immediately going down to open Doyoung’s trousers for him, feeling the outline of his dick against his underwear for a moment, before ridding him of that as well.

He had a nice dick, big and thick and curved a bit to the left.

“Oh fuck,” Doyoung bucked up against him, apparently over his small breakdown in lights of Jungwoo’s tongue.

He was sensitive, too.

He was just so, so interesting, so much fun to run his fingers up and down the length while getting Doyoung out of his trousers and shoes in one, everything falling to the ground into a pile.

There were outlines of a tattoo on his thighs, a work in progress, and words on the inside of it. Jungwoo couldn’t and didn’t want to read them. He knew it was a pledge. Clans loved it when their members had them on their bodies, right next to the clan crest that rested there as well.

The placement was a bit peculiar.

Like Doyoung wanted to make it easy to hide, only visible for someone like Jungwoo, whom he spread his legs for while gasping for air and his face flushed like his virginity was taken.

Probably not the intention. More likely, he didn’t want to have it in the way for other pieces or he had let it be done there to show how much pain he could endure and how deep his loyalty ran.

Not something to dwell on.

Jungwoo undid Doyoung’s shirt-buttons from the lowest up, placing feather-light kisses to the skin as he went, watching his chest rise and fall quicker and quicker the further he got.

Once he had reached his neck again, Jungwoo pushed himself up to crawl over Doyoung and look at his face.

He got a tiny glare back and laughed.

He was really cute.

“What are you waiting for?”

“Just appreciating the view.”

Doyoung grumbled and reached up, pulling the hem of the tight t-shirt Jungwoo was wearing up. He let him strip it, raising his arms to let the fabric slip over them, and Doyoung traced his fingers down, over Jungwoo’s sides, where a few soft feathers seemed to be hovering like they were falling when they actually would never leave his skin.

Doyoung seemed to find them as pretty as Jungwoo did and he allowed him to close the distance again, kissing him once more, licking into his mouth with a bit more fervour.

Jungwoo reached down, slowly letting his hand move up and down Doyoung’s dick to get him more riled up, more turned on, while the other was pushed into the sheets beside Doyoung’s head, supporting Jungwoo’s weight.

A tiny moan spilt from Doyoung’s lips and Jungwoo relished in it, trying to get another, but Doyoung pressed his lips together, eyes squeezed shut.

“Let me hear you. No one will ever know what you did, just let go tonight,” Jungwoo purred and hoped Doyoung would get over himself.

Even if he didn’t, Jungwoo didn’t mind. It was sort of hot to see him struggle to keep it in.

Doyoung gasped and turned his head to glare at him again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why are you still wearing pants?”

Jungwoo really couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at that because it was just too funny to not.

Oh, he was really having a great time, Doyoung wasn’t disappointing him.

On the contrary. He had more surprises in store than expected.

“You can take care of those if you want to?” he offered and held still, waiting if Doyoung would be bold enough.

And he was.

That made it so interesting, he was shy and confident in an unpredictable pattern.

Doyoung cupped his dick, tracing the outline against the fabric and Jungwoo watched his face as he did, trying to read if he had expected something and if these expectations had been met.

“Don’t be shy,” Jungwoo chirped when Doyoung seemed at a loss of what to do for a second, “I’ll stretch you so well you’ll be able to take it without problem.”

“I’m not, god, why am I putting up with you. Stop bullying your customer,” Doyoung snapped back and unbuttoned Jungwoo’s pants a little too hastily, pushing them down to try and mask the shaking of his hands.

Oh, he was trying to deflect and distract.

But Jungwoo had his answer.

“Am I? I was just making sure you weren’t scared,” Jungwoo blinked at Doyoung, whose eyes had strayed back down.

He was into size, definitely.

Which was good for Jungwoo because he could certainly deliver.

“I’m not. Do I look scared to you?” Doyoung had sat up to cross his arms. He was trying to be intimidating and if Jungwoo let himself remember who this was, what power he surely held, he would have been. If he just so much as stopped focussing on how soft his cheeks were and how beautifully his eyes were shaped like identical almonds, he would have been.

But Jungwoo was a professional and he wasn’t going to let himself be scared by any of his customers.

Instead, he leaned forward to kiss Doyoung again, holding him there with a hand on his neck, that Doyoung allowed without struggling. He tried to be petty and not properly kiss back but Jungwoo got him there within a few seconds.

It was fun to see him throw a small tantrum.

“You should choose the lube and condoms you like. So we can get to the real fun,” Jungwoo whispered when he pulled away but Doyoung followed his lips and kissed him again like he was insatiable.

Which clashed with his stubbornness but somehow still worked and Jungwoo was living for it.

“I don’t care, use whatever,” Doyoung waved him off.

That was an answer Jungwoo let never fly. He was selling service here and his service was all-inclusive.

While Doyoung kissed him once more, Jungwoo let his fingers trail over his torso.

Over where black lines were cut into his skin, over where Doyoung’s heart was beating just a bit too fast to keep the rough and tough façade up, over his nipples that grew hard the second Jungwoo started playing with them, and then lower.

He felt the breaths Doyoung took grow faster and shallower, but he didn’t hear him.

If he didn’t let Jungwoo get what he wanted, Jungwoo wouldn’t let him have it either.

He stopped on his hips and felt the muscle on the flex against his fingers, clearly having expected him to go lower.

“You look like you like mango,” Jungwoo tried but nearly choked when he saw Doyoung face. He looked so desperate, for just a second, as he pulled away from his lips after denying him any friction.

However, the annoyed expression returned almost immediately and replaced the shiny, big eyes.

Jungwoo would play with him all night to see more of this.

Especially if he got paid on top of having fun with a cute guy.

“Yeah, why?”

“In that case, mango flavoured it is,” Jungwoo pulled his hands off his hips and slipped from the bed.

He could feel Doyoung’s stare. It was always easy to tell when people looked at him. He swayed his ass a little, the tattoo climbing up his right leg on full display. Doyoung had had intense eyes even before Jungwoo had made any sort of suggestion, now, it felt like he was burning away his skin.

Again, so intriguing.

So fun.

He knew what he was supposed to be doing here and he could guess what would get Doyoung more hot and bothered than he already was. Jungwoo didn’t have a lot of cute guys who wanted he fuck them, but there had been enough that he knew what would make them drool and grow desperate to have it.

He let his feet stand apart, instead of squeezing his thighs together how he would for most, while he leaned down to type in the code of the small vending machine, hidden underneath the heavy desk that was purely there so someone could be fucked on or over it.

He knew Doyoung was looking but he checked just to make sure.

That Doyoung realised, told Jungwoo what he was in the business where he constantly had to watch his own back, but he just winked before turning back to grab the small bottle of lube and the foil packages.

When he turned around again, Doyoung’s face was flushed and he was staring at the sheets underneath his bare thighs.

“You can look at what you pay for,” Jungwoo chirped and let himself sink on to the bed and his cock settle heavy between his thighs.

“I can do what I want,” Doyoung snapped back and Jungwoo laughed, again, which, again, only made Doyoung more agitated and his face redder.

Before he could complain more, Jungwoo grabbed his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

Just like before, the stubbornness was overruled by his clear appreciation to kiss and be kissed.

Normally, Jungwoo just used them to get people going or distract them. Or he gave them purely because he was asked for them.

Today, he found himself actually enjoying them and not minding when Doyoung kept sucking on his tongue, playing against the slit in it and gasping when Jungwoo returned the favour.

However, Doyoung did have enough after a while. When he pulled away, his lips were shiny with saliva, a lot pinker now than they already had been, his pupils blow wide and Jungwoo just looked at him even though he should be doing his job here.

That hardly ever happened. It spoke of just how much of a rarity a man like Doyoung was.

“How do we do this?” Doyoung asked, trying to sound like he was making business but falling severely short with his voice a little pitched, hair starting to get messy, and face blushed.

“However you want, handsome. You can get on all fours, you can lie down on your back – I’ll take care of you how I promised I would.”

“Obviously. I’m paying you,” Doyoung huffed and seemed overcome by another moment of boldness as he scooted closer, his hands first on Jungwoo’s shoulders, then dropping over down his front and his stomach towards where a silver right sat just above his shaft, mainly to look pretty because there were so few women to please with it. I could work okay-ish for men, but it wasn’t the same.

Doyoung avoided it like he was worried it’d hurt.

God, he was cute as he looked where he was touching, eyes attentive and round.

Jungwoo let his moan be soft when Doyoung wrapped his fingers around his cock. He didn’t feel such great relief he’d be forced into this yet, but after Doyoung had held back completely, Jungwoo wanted to let him know just how arousing just sound could be without laying it on too thickly to the point of sounding fake.

From how Doyoung glanced up and then started pumping his hand, the effect wasn’t missed on him.

Jungwoo allowed himself to just feel for a few moments, closing his eyes and moaning under his breath with every move.

Doyoung had a tight grip with relatively few tricks to play but how he went over Jungwoo’s cock’s head with every upwards stroke certainly was one of its kind and Jungwoo felt his fingers tangle in the sheets.

“So good,” he forced his eyes open, looking at Doyoung, only to realise Doyoung already had his eyes on him, dark and full of raw lust.

“See? I’m not scared,” Doyoung grumbled, apparently still hung up on that, which just fit.

“Good,” Jungwoo relaxed his grip on the bedding and pushed his torso forward but Doyoung kept his rhythm steady even as he leaned back a little, eyes watching Jungwoo, “It’s not fun if it’s scary, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Doyoung breathed against his lips before Jungwoo was kissing him once more.

He found the bottle of lube he had put next to himself and the cap snapped open, making Doyoung make a tiny surprised noise that Jungwoo wished he could hear again because, once more, he was contradicting himself in his actions and it was just so intriguing.

He could see Doyoung being the type to take it from behind and depending on how much experience and practice Jungwoo could utilise here, it was currently his favourite for later when he got to actually fuck him.

Right now, Doyoung was still trying to jack him off, though his rhythm was irregular. It was cute. Even someone with far less stamina than Jungwoo would be able to hold back, but if it made him feel more comfortable, Jungwoo would let him carry on. It was about fun here, and he was having fun.

So, Jungwoo just pulled him up until he settled on his thighs. He was heavy but Jungwoo could handle his weight. This was actually a really great position to be in.

“What are you do-oh,” Jungwoo wasn’t one to hurt others. If it came to it, he preferred to be the one suffering a little, but he didn’t give Doyoung as much time as he might have needed. He used more pressure than he normally would and only circled the rim once before already sliding his finger into him, cutting his sentence right off.

Doyoung’s fingers dug into his shoulders and he tried so hard to compose himself but his eyes were unfocused and his teeth clenched so much his jaw was visibly straining.

But he opened easily enough, Jungwoo knew it was mildly uncomfortable at best.

He wasn’t a virgin. Not like Jungwoo had ever truly thought he was but this confirmed it.

He opened a bit too easily, he knew a bit too well how to relax his body, nevermind his insistence to try and jack Jungwoo off while struggling to hold it together.

Jungwoo was enjoying himself so much. He wanted to see if he could get Doyoung to let go, he really did. Getting there, this game Doyoung was playing, was just making it even more fun.

He started moving his finger a little, to massage over his walls, finding that spot that felt good with ease and giving it just enough pressure. Doyoung just pushed his hips against him and tried to mirror the rhythm in how he stroked over Jungwoo’s cock, but his movements were too small, too jerky, too unfocused.

“Do you like it?” Jungwoo purred and Doyoung blinked his eyes back open to try and glare at him, but it fell short to the point of just being adorable. Jungwoo pushed into him a little harder and Doyoung’s eyes squeezed shut again.

He could feel Doyoung’s legs spreading wider on their own accord, probably without Doyoung even noticing. He moved a little closer to Jungwoo, just enough so it went unnoticed by him from how distracted and distraught he was.

Jungwoo noticed it, though. He was a professional.

And he liked it.

The second finger slid in easily next to the first and Doyoung’s grip hurt from how tightly he was holding onto Jungwoo’s shoulder now, his other hand slowing as he tried to adjust on the stretch while keeping perfectly quiet.

Jungwoo kept his small and soft moans up even though there was really no reason anymore. He was just using them to egg Doyoung on and fill the silence of the room.

Two fingers were always more fun and Jungwoo had used so much lube, he felt no resistance and could freely move them, twist them, crook them as he thrust them into Doyoung, using more or less pressure on that spot he liked.

He knew he was doing it right when Doyoung was unable to return to jacking him off, his grip on Jungwoo’s shoulder never faltering, and his breathing through his nose turning heavier with every drag.

Hot.

Jungwoo didn’t want to give him a break. He watched in satisfaction how precum started beading on the tip of his cock and Doyoung’s brows got more furrowed even though that had seemed impossible already.

However, Jungwoo was getting paid to fuck him and he assumed that meant on his cock, so, he slowed his ministrations down, stopped his tricks and games, so Doyoung could come back to it.

It took him a moment, but then, he managed to pull himself together and ignored the steading in and out motion of two fingers.

“Why do you keep moaning?” he gritted out, eyes a bit glassy after just being opened again, voice a little shaky.

“Because it’s fun,” Jungwoo smiled and Doyoung’s eyes got caught on the elongated canines for a second, “Tell me what you want, Doyoung.”

“Already told you,” the flush on his cheeks deepened, but he didn’t look away.

Which was exactly what excited Jungwoo. He was shy but bold.

Such a fun mixture.

“You want me to fuck you,” Jungwoo leaned closer and Doyoung could only lean back so much with Jungwoo holding him in place and steadily pumping his fingers into him, and he could whisper into his ear how he liked to, “We didn’t say on what, though? Do you want my cock?”

Doyoung made a noise between groan, moan, and whine.

Jungwoo felt his dick twitch.

“Y-yeah, obviously,” he tried to sound angry, but he came off as huffy and puffy and Jungwoo never allowed himself to go to where Doyoung was truly scary underneath the bunny face.

“There’s other options. Many of them. But I like that. Very much so,” Doyoung sounded like he wanted to give a snappy remark. Jungwoo would love to hear it and found the lube to add more, getting Doyoung open on more fingers to prepare for the grith he’d have to take.

It seemed like Doyoung deflated when he smelt the artificial mango and he also brought his other hand up to hold onto Jungwoo’s shoulder.

How unexpected.

Jungwoo wanted to ask if Doyoung played with himself, if he had toys at home, if he often found prostitutes to pay to fuck him, but he knew Doyoung wouldn’t answer him and from how tight he had been, he didn’t think he did it very regularly, if at all.

Clearly, Doyoung was worried to let anyone know of this preference.

It made sense, that a man running an illegal business and threatening to cut people’s heads right off, was expected to be as dominating in bed, completely in charge. While a bottom could be all that, it was typically not associated with it and Jungwoo knew the reputational consequences this could have.

So, he wouldn’t tell anyone. Even if he wasn’t getting paid to keep his mouth shut.

He secretly hoped if Doyoung realised he was allowed to feel good without worrying with him, he’d return.

Because he was so much fun.

He tried so hard to keep quiet but as Jungwoo pushed now three fingers into him, going slow because he could feel the tightness and conclude the discomfort, but continuously rubbing the places Doyoung was sensitive at.

Even for him, stubborn as he was, it became too much. Small little grunts mixed into his breath, spurring Jungwoo on to try more, try to hear him louder.

Doyoung’s head was right by his ear, where he was leaning it against his own hand that was holding onto Jungwoo like he was trying to ground himself. He could hear it all and it made his skin burn hotter as he picked the rhythm up, got the muscle warm and relaxed, pushing into the spots he now knew Doyoung liked and that made his breath hitch for a second before going back to forcibly controlled.

But the control was breaking and Jungwoo could hear and feel it was.

He wanted to tease Doyoung about it but he knew Doyoung took badly to that, so, he didn’t. He just kept pushing into him and listen to the sound of the lube squelching and Doyoung softly gasping while pushing his hips down against Jungwoo to get more.

And he got more.

Jungwoo added his little finger, that Doyoung managed to accommodate easily from how well stretched he already was.

If he went on forever, Jungwoo wouldn’t mind. From how Doyoung’s cock twitched and leaked, he was quite sure he could get him to come sooner later without even touching it. There was just a bit of technique to that and Jungwoo prided himself in having it.

On the other hand, the prospect of pushing his dick into this warm hole was a very promising one. Jungwoo didn’t get to fuck many people even though it was so much fun.

And with Doyoung, he hoped it could be extra much fun.

So, he pulled his fingers out and Doyoung immediately relaxed the death-grip he had on his shoulders, sitting down on his lap comfortably, straightening up.

His face was a little sweaty, hair coming apart more and more, lips red and flushed like he had bitten them, eyes dark and shiny.

Jungwoo pulled him down to kiss because he didn’t only like having fun, he also appreciated pretty boys.

And Doyoung sure was pretty.

It must have woken the temper back up because Jungwoo found Doyoung leading the kiss and he let him.

He could fuck him like this. Theoretically. It would be hard for Doyoung. He didn’t know many ‘regular’ people who rode well and enjoyed it, too. But he could push into him like this, get him used to the size, and then switch positions to actually fuck.

Jungwoo liked his own idea and found the foil package without breaking the kiss, opening it to get himself prepared.

Doyoung was ought to have noticed from how his kiss grew a little sloppy and he wiggled around in Jungwoo’s lap.

Jungwoo had himself slicked up and grabbed the wiggling hips, pulling Doyoung closer.

“What are we doing?” Doyoung asked, sounding breathless and a bit panicked.

“Let me take care of you, handsome. We can change if you get tired,” Doyoung’s face was so flushed and soft-looking, his lips set in a stubborn line.

“Do I look tired?” he looked adorable but Jungwoo didn’t say it. He just chuckled and guided his hips down until he could push the tip of his dick against him.

Doyoung sucked in a sharp breath but he didn’t resist Jungwoo pushing him. Slowly, carefully, Jungwoo felt him open around the tip first, then letting him sink down lower and lower. Doyoung was perfectly relaxed for his cock, his arms around Jungwoo’s neck tightening but not hurting how his fingers had.

It was hot.

Doyoung, clenching his teeth but his lips slightly parted so he could gasp through them, head tipped back a bit, eyes squeezed shut, was hot.

Jungwoo would have liked to ask if he liked it, if it felt good, if he wanted more of his cock.

He didn’t want to risk Doyoung making these small, desperate noises, so, he just let his own soft moans, honest this time because of how warm and tight Doyoung was around him, mix into it.

“Oh lord,” Doyoung gasped when he was flush on Jungwoo’s dick, his head now falling forward to rest on his arms.

Jungwoo ran his fingers over his back softly, feeling his chest rise and fall quickly but also feeling him relax more and more as he kept going.

Doyoung’s dick was trapped between their bodies and Jungwoo knew he had to feel the piercing, hard and unforgiving, against his balls.

After a few moments, Doyoung had adjusted and calmed down, starting to shift until he could roll his hips forward against Jungwoo in a tiny wave. The drag on Jungwoo’s own cock was delicious and exactly what he had hoped for.

Doyoung repeated it once, twice, movements growing a bit more confident but clearly inexperienced.

Jungwoo brought his hands down to grab his ass, that was nice and firm underneath them. He helped him rise up further and sink down lower, getting more friction. Doyoung sounded like he was finally forgetting to hold it together, voice growing louder with every pass.

Jungwoo pushed him against his own body, so he could rub his dick against his stomach and from how Doyoung bucked forward, he liked it.

It was so much fun. Jungwoo loved it.

But he also realised Doyoung’s thighs were already trembling. Be it from tiredness or because his orgasm was already impending, Jungwoo wasn’t entirely sure, he wanted neither. His own high was still far off even with such an amazing ass to fuck and such beautiful noises like music to his ears.

He wanted to enjoy himself a bit more.

So, he pushed Doyoung backwards, his own body forward. He hit the bed and Doyoung made a squeak, blinking up at him in so much surprise, Jungwoo chuckled. He looked even better like this, his hair fanning out and the white sheets letting the blush look even deeper.

He still pulled out even though he immediately missed the tightness and warmth and from how Doyoung glared up at him, so did he.

“You wanted me to fuck you, right?” Jungwoo purred and leaned closer so their lips were nearly touching.

“Yeah. And now you’re not.”

“I can’t fuck you until you forget your name when you’re in my lap, sorry. It’s either this or all four, whichever you prefer.”

Doyoung looked like he had momentarily forgotten his name already, but he recovered quickly and turned around and got up, legs pushed apart a bit, arching his back.

Jungwoo didn’t hold a small groan at the sight.

This was exactly what he had signed up for, all of this. Doyoung was so full of surprises, so sexy.

He was a tease when shyness didn’t get the better of him.

Jungwoo didn’t want to waste more time. He wanted to make true of his sales promise. He had satisfied customers, usually. Doyoung, as the one where Jungwoo was having a truly amazing time himself, shouldn’t be the one let down.

The tattoo was better visible like this. There was a golden dragon climbing over his back, already filled in.

It was the type of tattoo to warn you off.

Instead, Jungwoo grabbed his ass and ignored the pattern on its skin, pulling the cheeks apart to reveal the twitching and shiny hole.

His own patience was as much used up as Doyoung’s, so, he pushed into him in one smooth thrust, feeling Doyoung open wonderfully. This was what the earlier fun had been for. Among others.

Jungwoo didn’t need to let him get used to it, he could immediately pull back out, going almost all the way to just his tip staying inside, and thrust back into Doyoung, pushing him forward on the bed a bit.

Once, twice, three times and Doyoung had to hold onto the headboard, finally unable to hold back and moaning desperately.

Jungwoo loved it. It was hot, filthy, and so long overdue.

He wanted more of it and he wanted this all night.

That might not happen but he decided against reaching down to stroke Doyoung’s cock yet. He knew he was hitting his prostate, it was enough to make him feel good. Now, he just had to figure out how Doyoung liked it best.

From how his fingers turned white already, Jungwoo assumed he liked feeling all of his length dragging against his rim. He was into size, Jungwoo was 100% sure of it, and while it was a lot more work to use all he had because he had to make bigger moves, he certainly could and he would.

So, he picked the pace up a bit, his strokes staying long how Doyoung clearly enjoyed them. His legs slowly spread more and his back arched deeper with every thrust.

Jungwoo heard his own voice sound pressed but he didn’t change anything, he fucked Doyoung long and hard, picking the pace up as much as he could and how Doyoung liked.

Then, he broke the rhythm and instead buried himself with harsh bucks of his hips, making Doyoung shake and actually moan loudly.

Oh yes, this was amazing.

Jungwoo only repeated it a couple of times, then went back to fucking him, but the dam had broken. Doyoung’s head hung low between his arms and his voice was loud and clear, pitched in arousal and breaking when Jungwoo fucked him particularly hard.

Once more, Jungwoo changed it up, from long fast thrusts, that made his own muscles strain, to short, quick ones, deep into Doyoung, just using the length inside of him to make him feel good.

“Zeus, oh god, oh fuck, touch…” Doyoung broke off and Jungwoo would have laughed but he was too out of breath and picked his pace up even though it was difficult for even him. Doyoung cried out and clenched down around him, his thighs shaking.

Jungwoo knew he’d come but he wasn’t where he wanted him yet, so, he denied him by pulling out and waiting for a second.

“Come on,” Doyoung was whining now, apparently completely forgetting about his rough gangers boss image, and Jungwoo loved it so much.

He didn’t bother replying anything, he just pushed back into him and Doyoung’s head lolled back down, another cry ripped from his lips as his knees slid apart even further.

Jungwoo could ignore how his back started aching, he kept up fucking Doyoung in the long thrusts that made him forget about everything, watching him sink lower and lower onto the mattress. At first, he tried to get back up, but as Jungwoo kept fucking him, he seemed to give up, just using the headboard to cling on for dear life, moans growing impossibly louder and more desperate.

It was beautiful and Jungwoo could feel his own orgasm as he had to adjust so he could go from fucking into Doyoung from behind to fucking him down into the bed.

“Cl-close,” Doyoung sounded so wrecked and Jungwoo knew his dick was pushing over the sheets, giving him friction that must feel good. Once more, Jungwoo pushed in deep, rolling his hips quickly to massage that spot in Doyoung and give himself perfect friction from his tight rim.

Doyoung whimpered and shook so much, Jungwoo had to hold himself back from not coming first. Clearly, Doyoung was trying to hold back.

However, even a stubborn guy like him couldn’t stop the inevitable. As Jungwoo ground into him, adding a harsh snap of his hips, his orgasm crashed over him hard.

“Zeus!” another cry echoing in the room as Doyoung clenched down, body moving all on its own, fluttering around Jungwoo, who had been so close, he could just let go, riding his high out in Doyoung with a happy sigh.

“Uh, oh god,” Doyoung whimpered as he kept coming even after Jungwoo felt oversensitivity slam in for himself. The muscles on his back kept trembling and his hole twitched around Jungwoo and if that wasn’t enough to endure a bit of overstimulation, Jungwoo didn’t know what would be.

“So hot,” Jungwoo whispered and leaned down to kiss Doyoung’s nape, hearing his try to catch his breath against the sheets he was pressed into.

Doyoung slowly came down from it, stilling on the bed and unhooking his grip on the headboard one finger after another.

Jungwoo pulled out and laid down on the bed next to him, waiting as he got it back together.

“Liked it?” he chirped as if he needed confirmation.

Doyoung turned his head and glared at him, “I feel like I actually won’t be able to walk, this wasn’t what I signed up for.”

“Well, it was what I promised, though,” Jungwoo chuckled and Doyoung grumbled under his breath and buried his face in his arms to overcome the moment.

“Here’s my business card. In case you need a big cock again in the future – but I also bottom or you can just watch my videos.” Jungwoo chirped and pushed the sleek black card into the pocket on the inside of Doyoung’s jacket, dragging his hand over his chest when he pulled back. He looked almost back to normal – save for the ruined hair and red lips.

“Maybe,” Doyoung grumbled and Jungwoo actually hoped to get a message from him.

He was so intrigued with that bunny face and mix of shyness and boldness.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ew, who even uses wood, that’s just unhygienic to the max,” Jaemin frowned at the catalogue and Jungwoo shrugged.

“If they make them, there must be a demand. Just put a condom on it and call it a day.”

“Yeah, no, that’s a nope from me,” Jaemin flipped the page and Jungwoo took a long sip from his iced coffee. Three girls sat down next to them after four groups had already previously fled with red faces.

Really, it was so sad to see people this stuck up about sex when it was so much fun.

One of them gave Jungwoo a deeply disturbed glance and he smiled back sweetly.

“Can we go forward to glass? I just recently got into them and now I need, like, ten,” Jungwoo tried to take control of the catalogue but Jaemin slapped his hands off.

Rude.

Jungwoo pouted and Jaemin took his time to flip through 1,001 silicone dildos.

“This is serious business, Snoopy! We can’t skip the most important stuff.”

“Since when are tentacle shaped dildos the important stuff?”

“Since the beginning of tentacle Hentai, come on, don’t tell me you never used one of those? If you use the right hashtags, people with the fetish will find you and they pay sweet tips if you follow their requests.”

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow at his friend.

“No, as a matter of fact, I haven’t and I also won’t. I got tipped 100% and double paid this Saturday so I’ll not go down that road, probably ever,” Jungwoo shuddered and Jaemin chuckled.

“Fine, more fetish people for me, then. Who was so generous for you? Do they want to make it two? I’ll volunteer even though I always get icky when working with friends.”

Jungwoo had no such troubles but he respected Jaemin’s boundaries and didn’t call him a prude for preferring to not do collaborations.

“Na, sorry, don’t think so and also don’t want to share.”

“Aw, stingy. Who was it?”

“Sorry, not telling you, that’s was what I got double for.”

Jaemin sighed “Fine, bet he had a tiny dick or something if he needs you to be quiet about it,” and the girls on the table next to them got up and hurried away.

“Wait, is that a banana dildo in actual banana visuals? Oh my god, I need to get this for Ten,” Jungwoo pulled the catalogue over to himself, snapping a picture while giggling.

His humour might have stopped maturing when he had been 13, but this was just hilarious.

It was a commonly known fact that Ten, the artist of the piece on his leg, hated fruit.

However, as he opened the Kakao Talk app to type some obnoxious text, his business phone vibrated on the table.

Jaemin turned it around.

“Just a message, no call,” he announced and Jungwoo nodded, finishing his suggestion of new toys to Ten first.

Admittedly, he was glued to his phone, but for his business, he kind of needed to be. People didn’t pay to get ghosted and if there was someone who was horny and had a short break, Jungwoo had to be there or be square.

He had three regulars right now, who’d sometimes ask him to come and who’d paid well enough for Jungwoo to go through the trouble of doing so. Also, they were moderately good at fucking or Jungwoo couldn’t be asked to even if the money was right.

However, when he unlocked it and opened the message, it was from an unknown number.

_From: unknown, received 14:36_

_Hey Zeus, it’s Doyoung_

_<unknown is typing…>_

Jungwoo immediately saved it to his contacts and Jaemin took a loud slurp, clearly curious to know.

“The guy who paid me double texted me,” Jungwoo explained and waited for the three dots to turn into a message, “Seems like he’s writing a novel for me,” he couldn’t hold a giggle.

It was cute. It fit.

“God, I kind of hate you, let me read?”

“Nope, confidential because he paid double, sorry,” Jungwoo turned the screen and Jaemin whined and leaned back in his chair, his pink hair flopping backwards as he overdramatised. Jungwoo laughed a little at his antics.

Doyoung was still typing.

While Jungwoo waited, Jaemin got onto his own phone, probably answering comments on his private Snapchat. The one where he posted 18+ content for his most loyal customers.

_From: Doyoung, received 14:44_

_This might be an odd request and I don’t mean to overstep, but I was wondering if you were available to meet at other places than the hotel?_

_To: Doyoung, sent 14:45_

_I can make a special exception for someone as handsome as you ~_

Jungwoo chuckled as the dots returned. His message hadn't even been long. Doyoung must have been shy. Cute.

Doyoung wasn’t an exception, of course. Even though Jungwoo was much more inclined to meet him because he was fun and handsome, but Jungwoo knew how to make his customers feel like they were the only one. That was what everyone was after, when it came down to it, to be a special person to someone, to be the only one, be unique.

Jungwoo certainly was striving to be, but there wasn’t much he could do to stand out. He had his appearance, modified to fit his aesthetics and fantasies. That wasn’t something he did for others but he knew it was something special.

Something that made him unique even though he was paid and never truly held a special place in anyone’s heart.

_From: Doyoung, received 14:49_

_Okay, thank you. My office is actually in Itaewon, so I hope it wouldn’t be far for you but I’ll pay your cap if you need one, would that work for you?_

_To: Doyoung, sent 14:50_

_Of course ~_

_You want me to come to your office? :o_

“Oh god, Jaemin, have you gone to a client’s office before?” Jungwoo whispered. His heart was suddenly thundering in his chest, threatening to pound right out of it.

Jaemin looked up, looking Jungwoo up and down, and blinked.

“I have when I had this heir of the Hyundai group as my regular, but he also had me have black hair so I could pose as his secretary all the time and I walked around in there in a suit and with an employee ID.”

“Yeah, how’s that supposed to work? I guess he’s probably some CEO or stuff or… I don’t know, I don’t understand business.”

“Just don’t do it if it stresses you?” Jaemin shrugged.

_From: Doyoung, received 14:52_

_Yeah? You don’t have to_

_To: Doyoung, sent 14:52_

_Well, I don’t care but you do realise I will not pass as the new intern? ;)_

_From: Doyoung, received 14:53_

_Oh, no problem, it’s not my official office, no one will be confused._

“Okay, uh, change of plans, have you gone to some mobster’s office before? The illegal business one?” Jungwoo asked feeling not reassured whatsoever.

“Maybe. Listen, I sometimes get paid double, too. Or ten-fold.”

“Great and you still have all your fingers and freedom?”

“Sure do?”

_To: Doyoung, sent 14:55_

_That’s good ~_

_Want me to fuck you over the desk? ;)))_

_Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there to bend you over_

_From: Doyoung, received 14:56_

_Asap, 9 Noksapyeong-daero 32-gil, tell them you’re here to meet me_

“Well, got a booty call,” Jungwoo got off his chair and Jaemin pouted.

“Have fun, I guess.”

“Oh, I will, I’m sure of that,” Jungwoo laughed and squeezed his cheek before pulling away and walking up to the cash register to pay for his coffee.

Doyoung had said asap but Jungwoo didn’t have a single thing on himself.

He had very serious doubts Doyoung had what he’d need to actually bend him over at his office and Jungwoo also had some sort of image to keep up, so, he hurried down the two blocks to the spacious flat he shared with his roommate, washed all part necessary, changed his clothes, pocketed several packs of lube and condoms, popped in his black contacts, and let his dark blue hair look fluffy and ready to bury hands into – all in 8 minutes flat and he was out the door and down the streets where the less legal parts of Itaewon’s businesses were located.

Of course, his office would be here.

Jungwoo would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous.

He also shouldn’t have hoped for Doyoung to ever write him, but he had. He was just so intriguing, Jungwoo was willing to ignore his self-conserving instincts.

So, he ignored his own fear and the voices that told him he was playing with fire and not just with a cute guy with some fun quirks.

It had always gone well so far, why should it suddenly be an issue? Jungwoo would keep his hands out of any of his business, he was just there to have fun and take Doyoung’s mind off things.

The building was tall but masked as a regular multi-business place to the outside. The signs spoke of Karaoke and a few restaurants over the floors.

Jungwoo guessed none of the doors leading from the staircase would open, the posters promising something that wasn’t there. The ones on the ground floor certainly were locked, a small sign saying ‘closed’ on one, the other just shut without explanation.

Jungwoo checked the address again but he was in the right place.

Welp.

He glanced up the staircase. It looked similar to the one at his own home – full of graffiti and tags from rivalling groups of the lowest of the low of the gangs ruling these districts.

It’d be fine.

He tried the one on the first floor, the one that allegedly led to a noodle place, and it opened for him, revealing a small and cosy restaurant.

Small and cosy but with a front desk, where a young woman in a uniform was standing, apparently showing people to tables and letting them settle their bills.

That seemed ridiculously out of place, so he was probably going to be successful here.

“Hi. I’m here to meet Doyoung, could you help me with that?” Jungwoo asked softly. He knew how to buy drugs, so, he went off that experience. Keeping a low profile, unassuming and casual, was important. He wasn’t really with his flashy visuals but he couldn’t help that and Doyoung had known before ordering him to come here.

“Yes, I could,” she returned in just as low a volume as he had used so their conversation wouldn’t reach the actual customers helping this place keep the façade up. The music was turned up a bit too loudly for an actual restaurant, making it easy to drown out secret conversations.

This would probably be the chance to leave and tell Doyoung to meet at the love hotel next door. If that was an actual hotel and not another façade.

“May I have your name?” she asked and pulled a book from the lower shelf of her desk. It was filled with nonsense, clearly encrypted.

Jungwoo nearly said his name and caught himself in the last second, “Zeus.”

She flipped the page and looked up at him, running her eyes over his face, “Yeah, I have you. Just a second, I’ll show you the way.” She closed the book and put it away before gesturing for him to follow through the door behind her desk.

Jungwoo felt a shiver down his spine but he stepped through it first, hearing her follow right after. The room they had entered was small but she still closed the first door before switching lights on and typing a long combination into the lock of the next door.

There was another staircase here, right behind the first, as if to mock anyone who fell for the front. Even the lift was the same, opening to the other side.

“I’ll send you to his floor. Combination for the door is today’s date and a 62 added on the end. His door will be through the big office to the right. There’s only two, his is the dark-wood one that doesn’t fit the frame. I’m sure you’ll know when you see it or just ask anyone, they know their boss,” she smiled and Jungwoo nodded, stepping into the lift when it opened.

She held a chipcard against a reader and pressed the button of the highest floor, 15.

“If you want to leave, just press for the ground floor. Without a key, it’ll open to the outside.” She explained and Jungwoo was glad to know he wouldn’t be trapped in there.

Hopefully.

The doors slid shut and Jungwoo leaned against the wall, shooting his security company a text to let them know where he was and that he was fine. It was a very nice offer and helped him feel safer normally without having to sell his soul to some pimp and give 50% of his earnings, but he also realised they wouldn’t get in here even if he wasn’t back to check with them in six hours.

The police, most likely, wouldn’t check either if they told them.

That was the price of freedom and Jungwoo was willing to pay it. He maybe would have been well-advised to not come here but he had.

It was just Doyoung, right? Nothing to worry and just some fun to have.

The lift arrived and Jungwoo stepped out into the same cold staircase as downstairs. There was only one door here and typed in the date and the 62. It beeped in confirmation and he pressed the handle down, opening it.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected, but probably not this?

There were desks here as well as shelves and closets. It looked messy, with packages strewn all around, piled up, and paperwork everywhere. About ten people were roaming between the chaos, someone was using the printer by the door, that hummed and pushed out page after page.

What made it even odder was their attire. Half the people didn’t even seem to have bothered dressing, just had come in their pyjamas.

Some gave him looks but no one asked, they just returned to business or added a few more glimpses.

Someone came from the other room, that looked to be a kitchen. There was a bruise blooming over his face but it was healing. He didn’t fit between people working with paper and looking busy and like this was just an office from an alternate reality. He looked like the type of person Jungwoo had previously bought drugs from, but like he had messed up somewhere during delivery and paid the price.

Seemed like the guy also recognised Jungwoo as part of the lowest step of the hierarchy of crime – just misunderstood.

With three steps, he was in Jungwoo’s face, his breath smelling of god knew what, eyes a bit unfocussed but full of fury.

“You! You’re the one who the boss said had done a better job than me, aren’t you? Let me tell you, I’ve been in the business for seven years and all my deliveries always go clear. I can’t help it the youth of today is so soft and weak and doesn’t dare push past some woman on a front desk. I deserve to have this job, I worked hard to get it, I make good numbers, I won’t let some newbie take it from me.”

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow, trying not to let it show that he was just a bit stressed out. His martial arts were intermediate at best. He had planned to stay out of business, why was business dragging him into it?

He didn’t want this!

He was just Jungwoo, just a freelancing porn star and occasional prostitute, he didn’t need any trouble with any gangs.

Well, he shouldn’t have come, should he?

Too late now…

“Literally don’t know what you’re talking about,” the people working had clearly noticed but kept their heads down. It seemed like this happened more and they were well-advised to stay out of it. Jungwoo wished he understood who was in charge of what here, but he didn’t.

Jungwoo’s shirt was grabbed “Listen, you asshat, I know you must be the guy taking that kid’s deliveries,” the guy pulled him closer. It was probably alcohol in his breath. Alcohol wasn’t what was making him act irrationally.

Might be something synthetic. Jungwoo knew gangs loved their synthetic drugs.

Whatever.

He had to get his pretty ass out of this mess and fast. Jungwoo smiled and decided to act on a whim. He leaned forward and kissed the man holding him, just because he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Listen, sweety, I’m a whore and not a dealer,” Jungwoo purred and the other’s face flushed deep red. He let go as quickly as he had grabbed him.

The anger switched to fear so quickly, Jungwoo nearly got whiplash.

Again, drugs could make this more intense, less rational, more dangerous.

“Sorry. Sorry, don’t tell the boss. Please?” his eyes still had this odd glassiness to them and Jungwoo considered sparing him because he looked petrified at the chance of Doyoung hearing of him touching his boy.

Jungwoo didn’t want to be the one responsible for someone getting god knew what sort of punishment.

However, Jungwoo couldn’t let himself be pushed around either. There was a chance he’d meet this person again and he’d better make sure he knew Jungwoo wasn’t one to walk over or it might be a risk he’d do just that.

“And what do I get for that?” Jungwoo raised an eyebrow and didn’t let him step away when he tried. Now, he seemed eager to not touch Jungwoo.

“Dude, I bet he pays you more than me!”

“Aw, you might be right,” the guy had hit the wall and Jungwoo really wasn’t sure what he was doing here and he also kind of regretted getting involved when he had told himself he wouldn’t.

Too late now.

“I can give you 100 grand?”

Jungwoo cocked his head, hoping to buy himself some time.

Was this a good deal?

Or did the other think he’d be a good boy and let himself be silenced for such a low price, essentially doing the opposite of what he wanted to achieve here?

He wasn’t sure how much spread the dealers got for their goods but it seemed like this was low.

Before he could voice his doubts about the amount he offered and how fair it was, the door, next to them, opened.

A young man in a suit stepped outside, looking at them in surprise, then annoyance.

“Al, don’t you think it was enough for the day?” he hissed and then glanced at Jungwoo as if to judge him. Jungwoo had height and shoulders to add to the black eyes that gave him an appearance much more intimidating than he probably deserved. The stranger seemed to come to the conclusion he wasn’t to be messed with from how he looked away.

Behind him, a familiar figure stepped into the doorframe, probably summoned by the younger guy hissing, and Jungwoo moved away from the man he had just been playing with.

But not to stop playing

“We were just coming to an agreement, weren’t we?” he chirped and Al looked truly panicked now.

Doyoung’s suit was dark blue today but sat just as snug as the black on Saturday had. His scowl was something else entirely, though, and Jungwoo had to turn his head because it was just a bit too hard to remember that this was supposed to be fun while having him look so pissed.

It was hard to ignore who this man was, apart from intriguing and cute.

It was hard to argue why he was here when he knew he shouldn’t be, deep down.

He and the stranger didn’t fit the entire setting, the sloppy office staff, the packages sitting in shelves and, probably, closets, and the door that didn’t match the frame like it had been replaced because someone had punched it in.

It was that odd structure the underworld operated in, where the lowest of the low were in the same family, just as much having their pledges and crests engraved into their skin as the highest of the high.

It still didn’t make them equal.

The type of tattoo that Doyoung was wearing was one way to give away that he wasn’t like the man called Al.

That, the way he carried himself, how he dressed, how he spoke, it all made it clear who was in charge and who was following.

Jungwoo shouldn’t forget but it was intriguing to do and just play.

He just had to watch so he wouldn’t get burnt.

“Yeah. We were.”

“Did you get into his face and had to pay him off?” the younger of the two, that Jungwoo didn’t know the name of, seemed to know Al quite well and he looked almost as utterly pissed off as Doyoung now.

Still, he wasn’t the one Jungwoo had come here for, it didn’t faze him as much, he just made sure to stay on the sidelines.

Those were always safe and he had spent a lot on time on them, watching and keeping out.

“Swear, boss, I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Was he?” Doyoung snarled, cutting in before the younger man could voice the doubts that were clear on his face.

Al sunk into himself. Even Jungwoo found it hard to stay upright and proud because, fuck, Doyoung was scary.

But he was a professional. He didn’t let his customers intimidate him.

It was hard to cling to the bunny face but Jungwoo managed. He was fine, it was fine, he wasn’t making a huge mistake here.

He couldn’t think that he was. The sides of Doyoung he had already witnessed made him thirsty for more and go against reason.

It was just a customer. An intriguing one.

He just couldn’t let Doyoung help him. That’d mean he’d owe him.

Owing a man like Doyoung was a terribly dangerous debt to have.

“He was just reconsidering his offer, to make it actually worth what he was asking, wasn’t he? We can keep it between us,” Jungwoo decided and turned to look at Al.

With Doyoung and the other man he had called boss right here, he wouldn’t make Jungwoo another poor and laughable one.

“A million,” he hissed and Jungwoo nearly allowed his face to fall.

He had tried to make him fall for 100 grand?

Thank god he hadn’t agreed on that!

Doyoung had his arms crossed now, looking not at all like he found the offer appropriate.

Again, it’d help to know the cut he got from his deals, or rather the deals others were making for him, but Jungwoo didn’t.

“Are you going to bring dishonour on my name?” the younger man barked, looking personally offended by the offer, so Jungwoo guessed he had still gambled low.

That was a bad idea but the man also looked high, so he might have trouble judging reality, that was what drugs did for you.

Usually, that was what you wanted.

Sometimes, that could kick you in the butt later.

“Jeno, take care of him, I don’t have all day for one failure of a person,” Doyoung growled and Jungwoo considered letting it off the hook, let the internal structures take care of it.

But he wasn’t part of those.

“Sorry, where is the part where I get my payment, then?” Jungwoo chirped, keeping his face friendly and elated like this wasn’t touching him whatsoever.

“I’ll pay you and he’ll pay me back,” Doyoung snarled and Jungwoo shrugged.

He could work with that.

Al looked like he regretted not having made his will as he was dragged through the messy office by Jeno, but Jungwoo couldn’t help him with that.

He had neither told him to take whatever he had nor asked to be bothered.

“Sorry about that,” Doyoung muttered once the door was closed, his face still set in anger, entire frame tight from stress.

Jungwoo smiled and let all his knowledge of people paying with blood for the bond they had sworn on a family drop at the door, placing a hand against Doyoung’s chest and pushing him backwards into his room.

“Don’t worry, I specifically came here to make you feel good, so let’s not ruin the mood,” Doyoung knocked into the desk and his face had already relaxed a little. Now, there was surprise on it and he looked down as if to check he really had gotten pushed into his furniture.

This was, what Jungwoo had come for.

This was, what intrigued him, what made his skin prickle.

He leaned in closer so he could whisper into his ear before Doyoung even had looked back up.

“Didn’t you want to be bent over the desk?”

Doyoung turned and grabbed his jaw, kissing him, hurried and clearly riled up, but just for a moment.

“I have these kinds of idiots fucking up their districts all day. I’m fed up!” he grumbled and Jungwoo nodded. He often listened to complaints and he tried to ignore this wasn’t about the sales of insurances but drugs, “I really need to take my mind off things but it kind of returned to the same situation, so…” he looked away, blushing a bit.

Again. This was what he had come for.

It was fine, he was fine, it’d be fine.

“Aw,” Jungwoo cooed and place a row of small kisses over Doyoung’s jaw.

Admittedly, he, too, had been thinking back to it. That rarely happened. There had already been a couple of men between and a live stream to entertain a huge audience in, still, the memory of the weekend had been stronger.

It had been something to leave a lasting impression.

“That’s sweet of you. Do you want a repeat? I want a repeat, that’s why I came,” Jungwoo purred and Doyoung looked a bit torn.

“Not here.”

“But I came here, specifically,” Jungwoo felt a bit dejected.

“Not, not all the way here. I can’t.” Doyoung’s eyes flitted to the door.

“You can fuck me if you want. I can be perfectly quiet if you want me to be. Or I can suck your dick?” Jungwoo trailed his finger over Doyoung’s neck, over his suit, pressing harder where his nipples sat, and down to his belt.

“Yeah. I was kind of hoping I could fuck you?” Doyoung looked shy again and Jungwoo giggled.

“How hot, office sex, that’s a first for me,” Jungwoo reached into his pockets while Doyoung stared at him for a second like he wasn’t believing what he saw.

Fun. Intriguing.

“Do you need me to be quiet?”

“Yeah, that’d be good,” Doyoung muttered.

Jungwoo nodded and leaned closer, kissing him, this time licking into his mouth. Doyoung kissed back and his easy confidence returned as he took lead, then reversed their positions, so Jungwoo was the one against the desk. He felt Doyoung’s hands on his belt, undoing it and opening the fly, one hand stroking against Jungwoo’s dick.

Jungwoo helped him get them completely off, then glanced down but the desk was free where he was. From how Doyoung pushed a hand under his thighs, he wanted Jungwoo on there as much as Jungwoo wanted to get there. He easily hopped off the ground and settled on the edge, pushing his hips up to give a good angle and grabbing one of the packs of lube.

It wasn’t mango flavoured and Jungwoo was about to pour it on his own hand, but Doyoung snatched it from him and, hello, Jungwoo wasn’t going to deny him.

It was different, very different, from Saturday. Doyoung kissed him again, the tension having already bled from his frame and leaving him to enjoy this as much as Jungwoo was.

Jungwoo loved it and opened his legs as far as he could to allow Doyoung to stroke his wet fingers over his hole.

“Can I use two?” he asked against Jungwoo lips.

“You can use four if you want,” Jungwoo chirped back and Doyoung made a grumpy noise.

Jungwoo did porn and he sold sex, his ass was constantly being used for fun, he was long past the stage where he whimpered because a stretch was too thick and he couldn’t handle it.

Doyoung seemed to still worry, which was really cute, and only pushed in two.

Jungwoo bit his lower lip because he was so used to moaning however he wanted to. It was hard to hold back.

Especially when Doyoung fucked into him with so much skill, his rhythm nice and steady, pushing over Jungwoo’s prostate and teasing his rim while using his thumb to press down on his perineum, adding more pressure.

Doyoung watched his face attentively and Jungwoo felt a little lightheaded at the realisation how good a lover he was.

He sure hoped Doyoung wanted to become a regular. Jungwoo would prioritise him over the others any day and not only because he paid better and was handsome – but also.

It was just… different.

Doyoung was just as quiet as he was, which was sort of kinky and Jungwoo got a bit of a rise out of how the only sound was the lube and Doyoung’s fingers pushing into him as he added another and pushed them apart to make sure Jungwoo was warm and loose for him.

Jungwoo used his teeth to rip open the condom and Doyoung watched him, clearly enjoying the little performance. Jungwoo smirked and reached down, rolling it down his length, then grabbed another pack of lube and emptied it right into the latex, pumping his hand up and down to thoroughly spread it everywhere.

“I want you,” Jungwoo whispered, voice just a breath, and Doyoung closed his eyes for a second to deal, which was kind of hot.

Jungwoo had had plenty of sex on tables, just not on actual office desks, and he knew it was either scoot up all the way to the edge and cling on to hope for the best or turn around and bid his hips goodbye as they’d knock into the wood.

“Lay back or it’ll be uncomfortable,” wasn’t what he had expected. He turned to look over his shoulder and Doyoung quickly pushed a few binders away.

“At your own risk,” Jungwoo returned but he wrapped his legs around Doyoung’s hips and leaned backwards until he was comfortable on the flat surface, trying his best to give Doyoung his most burning gaze.

Because, fuck, Jungwoo was absolutely into this, all of this, and he wanted Doyoung to show if he could fuck as good as he could finger.

He pushed his tie into his shirt to keep it out of the way and Jungwoo was living for this hurried and in-between sex they were having, not even properly stripped.

It was easy to forget this was all just his job.

Doyoung pushed one hand against Jungwoo’s thigh, opening him a bit more, the other on his hip to hold him in place. Jungwoo felt the tip of his cock pressing against him before his rim stretched and opened around it easily.

Easy or not, it felt good, so good, exactly the size of dildos Jungwoo usually preferred, but so much better than a toy handled by his own hand because Doyoung carefully pushed into him, then let him adjust for a second before starting to roll his hips against his ass.

It was maddening to have to stay silent and Jungwoo had to close his eyes and bite his lips while he arched his back deeper, feeling Doyoung right against that spot.

Oh yes, he was good.

He picked his rhythm up as if he was one of Jungwoo’s wet dream incorporated and let his thrusts grow bigger until he needed to hold Jungwoo down.

Jungwoo pushed against him as much as he could, trying to watch but it was all a bit of a haze especially when Doyoung wrapped his hand around his dick and started pumping it.

Was he close?

It was so hard to tell being on the receiving end and Doyoung being perfectly quiet. It let Jungwoo grow desperate how he didn’t usually get, wanting to come because it felt good but remembering he was the one getting paid here.

No one had made him feel like this in quite a while.

Doyoung’s thrusts grew more accentuated and hurried. Jungwoo hoped he guessed right that he was getting close, too. He just focussed on how his lip hurt where he was biting down, played the tails of his own tongue against the roof of his mouth to hold on just a bit longer.

Doyoung’s hand going over the tip of his dick felt like a mockery, like he was deliberately letting Jungwoo lose his mind.

“Zeus, come on,” Doyoung finally gritted out, sounding a bit out of it as well.

Still, Jungwoo made it a principle to not come before his customers, even the really handsome ones who fucked extremely well.

He clenched down harder and in time with Doyoung’s thrusts and it was enough to let his determination snap. He lost rhythm and just blindly chased his high.

Jungwoo internally screamed because, fuck, he had been hanging on by a threat but now he let go and his thighs tightened around Doyoung’s hips on their own accord as his orgasm rolled over him, his cock twitching and spilling while Doyoung had stilled his hand, overwhelmed by his own high that he was riding out in Jungwoo.

The silence was now true silence, no wet noises and clapping sound filling it.

Jungwoo caught his breath for a couple of seconds, then looked down, where Doyoung was half-collapsed over him, holding his weight up by his left arm.

“Liked that?” Jungwoo purred and Doyoung looked up. His hair was still in perfect condition, but the flush on his cheeks and lips were telling.

“Obviously,” Doyoung rolled his eyes but there was no true heat in his words. Jungwoo felt him pull out and was about to get up and off the desk, but Doyoung pushed him back down.

“Let me clean you up?” He asked, eyes wide in genuine compassion.

Jungwoo swallowed.

Oh, what was he feeling here? That couldn’t be good.

“Sure, thanks.” Jungwoo had to pull his legs closer to himself and stared up at the ceiling.

This man was dangerous.

He didn’t even know him.

Barely.

This was _not_ a good idea.

It was never a good idea. People, generally, didn’t fall in love with their whores, they only fell in love with the images they put up for their clients and that ended rather badly when it turned out they weren’t puppets.

It had several times before which was why Jungwoo was grateful for his security service, that had kept his flat safe a few times before.

“What did Al do? Earlier?”

Jungwoo felt him wipe the lube from his ass.

“I told you, it’s between us.”

Doyoung looked very unhappy with that and clenched his jaw but Jungwoo didn’t offer more information.

“I’ll pay you five million extra, that should cover it. I hope. He’s been going in my nerves in particular. Tell me if there’s anything else happening with him.”

Jungwoo sat up and ruffled his own hair, then hopped off the desk to grab his clothes.

“Doyoung, I’m sorry to say this, but I’d really rather not. I’m free, I’m not part of any of this, and I don’t want to be.”

Doyoung’s face darkened and he threw the tissue into the rubbish bin with a bit too much force.

For a moment, there was silence, thick and uncomfortable because Doyoung looked pissed off and Jungwoo felt his heart race for two reasons when he knew he was being ridiculous to allow the second.

He was playing with fire. If he allowed the fire to burn up, he’d lose.

He shouldn’t.

Yet, it was hard to turn away.

Impossible, even.

“Right. Sorry I…” Doyoung pulled his tie from his shirt and glanced over at Jungwoo but bit back his words, “it’s just business, right?”

Jungwoo shrugged. Doyoung was doing him a favour by reminding him it wasn’t more.

Because Jungwoo had forgotten for a second and he really shouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	3. Chapter 3

It was just business, but business was running well.

Jungwoo had hoped to get another regular in Doyoung and his wish had been granted.

That wishes didn’t always bring good things was something he pointedly ignored.

“Is that a Gucci jacket?”

Jungwoo twirled around himself and giggled, “It is, are you jealous?”

Yuta’s eyebrows rose to his hairline.

“Oh good god, no, that’s hideous, who needs that many colours in one piece of clothing?”

Jungwoo snorted and clutched his fingers into the soft fabric.

“You just wear them in different pieces of your clothes – it’s the same but I look fabulous and you look… well, like you were evicted, which you will be if you don’t do your kitchen duty soon.”

“Cut me some slack,” Yuta whined and Jungwoo made a shooing motion towards where their kitchen was drowning in chaos.

Yuta didn’t budge, he just pulled his legs up and sunk over his phone.

Jungwoo sighed.

It was always like this with his roommate.

“Anyway, I’ve been thinking about getting piercings under my collar bones. I thought it’d look kind of cute?” Jungwoo flopped onto the sofa next to Yuta and pushed his legs into his lap.

Yuta looked up in interest.

“You know they’re super annoying to heal?”

Jungwoo rolled his eyes which would be hard to see because there was no white to accentuate it. It was a huge downside he hadn’t considered before getting it done.

“Yes, I do.”

“Hm, in that case, sure, why not. Not like you have to carry heavy bags anywhere, that’d agitate them.”

“True, I’m living a comfortable life,” Jungwoo giggled and Yuta poked his foot, making him squeak.

“You do but not to the point of usually buying fucking Gucci. What did you sell?”

“Not much, just strict silence over what’s been happening,” Jungwoo smirked and thought back to more than one session in Doyoung’s office, usually with him either over the desk or on the sofa, struggling to hold his moans, or on his knees, thankful for being gagged in the process of sucking Doyoung off.

Those were great.

It made up for more than one uncomfortable encounter on the way into that office. There were too many people barking insults at everyone, including him, and reasons for Doyoung to look murderous.

The angry scowl was his standard expression with anyone but Jungwoo, it seemed, and Jungwoo had grown so used to it, he didn’t have to force himself to remember the bunny face underneath it.

He believed that was him getting the risk under control.

It might not be, but he blocked that thought out.

Nevermind he got a lot of people eager to pay him off the second they found out he was Doyoung’s current favourite boy.

His Gucci money.

Money to silence his conscience and heal the burns from knowing he was just a current obsession and not someone feelings would ever be returned to.

Money to silence his heart and the knowledge that there were feeling to be returned, in the first place, when there really shouldn’t be.

Even better, but unfortunately rarer, were the nights in the same king suit. Doyoung would huff about his week, incompetent personnel and partners, or retell something he had read in a journal and was now adorably fascinated by before asking Jungwoo to talk about himself. That then lead Jungwoo to tell him a bit about something he had cooked or a show he had watched.

Just bits and pieces.

But bits and pieces his customers didn’t normally give a damn about, would never ask.

It was just business.

Jungwoo couldn’t forget.

Even though it was easy because Doyoung was a patient listener despite his temper.

Even though it was easy to forget about the danger when Doyoung became shy or bashful or happy or dorky between his rants.

Jungwoo couldn’t forget.

“Sounds like whoever bought you has a tiny dick,” Yuta cackled.

“Jaemin said the same thing,” Jungwoo couldn’t help laughing over the coincidence.

And over how wrong they were.

“So? Does he?”

“Well, I was paid, I can’t tell you. How do you even know it’s a man? It might be a woman for all you know.”

“Right…” Yuta sighed, “Still, it’s usually men.”

Jungwoo shrugged, “In any case, he’s a great tipper and he lives in Itaewon so I don’t have the hassle of getting across the city for a lunch break.”

“Oh no, poor Jungwoo, has to take a cab to get to Gangnam and let some rich CEO fuck him in an expensive hotel for ten minutes to then cash in a million.”

Jungwoo laughed and kicked Yuta.

“I wish I made that much for ten minutes.”

“If you did, I’d go back to my roots and do illegal stuff, too.”

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow, “Yuta, you cut people apart without a doctor’s licence, you’re doing illegal stuff.”

Yuta paused and furrowed his brows, “Dang. Speaking of, I shall be going. Do you actually want those piercings? Opening is usually the quietest time.”

Jungwoo shook his head, “I’ll think more about it first.”

“Sure, thinking’s always good if you don’t do too much of it.”

“The expert is speaking.”

“Shut up!”

“Do your kitchen duty!”

Jungwoo sighed when the door fell shut.

Maybe, he should do the kitchen?

Yeah, well, but it wasn’t his job.

Maybe, he should do a stream? He was feeling a bit hot and bothered after thinking about Doyoung.

Early afternoon was a ridiculous time, though. He had a very small international audience, mainly Koreans abroad, and business people or college kids would be doing their jobs right now.

_To: Nana, sent 14:34_

_Wyd? I’m bored, wanna go shopping?_

_From: Nana, received 14:35_

_You’re developing an addiction_

_I need lingerie. My fave string got ripped ;;;_

_To: Nana, sent 14:36_

_Rude_

_Finding cute and comfy one’s such a pain_

_From: Nana, received 14:37_

_Tell me about it_

_And for what_

_A terrible fuck that was over within two minutes_

_It’s a tragedy_

_Meet u at the regular in 5?_

_To: Nana, sent 14:39_

_On my way <3_

It was easy to get lost in the illusion of feelings just not being a problem.

It was easy to pretend the money wasn’t the only reason why he kept seeing Doyoung.

It was easy to see a person and not a mobster even after hearing people call him boss with fear in their voices over and over

It was easy to just think of his family as the same as Jungwoo’s own.

Just, his family didn’t have two dragons in their family crest, in fact, there was no family crest and no army of loyal members, related by blood or by honour.

Still, he could text Doyoung just as comfortably as he could text Yuta or Jaemin.

It felt like a game and he was winning.

“Hey handsome, are you waiting for someone?”

Doyoung looked up with his typical annoyed expression and Jungwoo smiled.

“Har har.”

“Aw, come on, I was being funny,” Jungwoo purred and stroked a finger up Doyoung’s neck how he liked to do.

“Our definitions seem to differ greatly. Actually, do you have a second? I have a prototype from my family’s labs and Jeno will pick it up.”

Jungwoo didn’t ask what kind of prototype and who from his family.

He didn’t want to know what Doyoung was in charge of and who was in charge of other departments.

The less he knew, the better.

The less he knew, the easier to appreciate his bunny face.

“I do. They’re 50 won each, 100 if you don’t want anyone to know of the prototype,” Jungwoo giggled and sank against the wall next to Doyoung.

He pulled his pack of cigarettes out and offered Doyoung one, who took it, allowing Jungwoo to light it for him.

“Did you roommate clean the kitchen?” Doyoung asked as he blew out smoke.

“Yes, he did on the last day it was due. He’s such a mess.” Jungwoo sighed and shook his head.

“Don’t you get into each other’s hair?” Doyoung asked.

Jungwoo shrugged. He didn’t want to offer any personal information that would make him vulnerable but he also felt inclined not to lie. Because Doyoung seemed honest, too, in what he did offer of himself. Jungwoo didn’t want him to see just the façade he used for customers.

Doyoung was special.

“Not much. He’s chill. I’m usually chill. We have thick walls but we both don’t really care if we hear the other, so.”

“Hm,” Doyoung gave him one of his unreadable glances and Jungwoo avoided his eyes. Jungwoo had an inkling Doyoung took issue with his channel, which was why he usually avoided speaking of it. Even a mention like right now was something he tried to skirt around.

It was part of the few issues in talking to Doyoung he did have, but it ultimately all led back to this being business and Jungwoo being a fool for allowing himself to forget.

“Did your auditor approve the quarterly closing statement?” he switched the topic.

Doyoung snorted, “He did. I don’t know who was trying to be sneaky but my team’s been good since I had some changes in people. It’s always annoying when you find a mole but I’m quite sure there’s none of them left.”

Jungwoo didn’t think about what a mole would face once their cover was blown.

“I thought about getting piercings under my collar bones,” Jungwoo wasn’t sure why he was offering this information but he did.

Doyoung turned and looked at his shoulders, probably trying to see it.

“Which colour?”

“Silver. I always get silver.”

“You should get platinum, it looks more expensive.”

Jungwoo took a drag of his cigarette and looked at Doyoung through his lashes.

“You think I look expensive?”

Doyoung huffed but there was a small blush on his cheeks, “Make of that whatever you will.”

“Okay. I will,” Jungwoo chirped and let his fingers trace over Doyoung’s hand, then climbing up into his sleeve, feeling his pulse under his skin.

“How did you even get these ideas? I’ve never seen anyone with black eyes. Or fangs.”

Jungwoo hummed and finished his cigarette, dropping it to the ground to extinguish.

“Internet. I thought it looked good. I found an artist. There’s no deep reason. I mean, it’s nice that it makes me stand out but yeah.”

Jungwoo glanced over and Doyoung had his head tilted up a bit, face lost in thought.

The silence was broken by shoes clicking on the asphalt and the familiar figure of Jeno rounded the corner. He had been in Doyoung’s office a few times, he was quite far up and Jungwoo assumed Doyoung had a bit of affection for him.

Jeno gave Jungwoo a short glance and a nod, as he always did. His regular suit was exchanged for a sleeveless shirt and tight-fitting jeans. His usually carefully styled hair was messy on purpose and there was a bit of kohl on his eyes.

So, he was going to find some people to try the prototypes on then.

Slip them to party-goers who’d not suspect anything.

Jungwoo knew how that worked.

“Ten pieces, all the same dosage, try and get as much evidence as possible so we can add to the lab results,” Doyoung whispered and the bag was exchanged in a shake of hands.

“Sure thing, boss. By the way, Jisung found a replacement for Lea. Just thought you wanted to know.”

“I did. Thank you. Have a good night.”

Jeno stepped away and nodded.

“Same to you.”

Jungwoo gave him a wave of his fingers and Doyoung turned around, looking like both getting his prototype on the way and hearing of the change in personnel had relaxed him greatly.

“Let’s have some fun?”

Jungwoo chuckled and nodded, following him.

Over weeks of this, it still was fun.

Doyoung had gotten over himself more each time it happened and no one ever found out.

Still, he remained intriguing even when his reactions weren’t completely unexpected anymore.

Jungwoo knew this might be an issue.

But he ignored it.

It was just business.

“Platinum? What the fuck?” Yuta’s eyes were wide.

“Can you do it, yes or no?”

“I really don’t know, I’ll have to look that up. You know that shit could easily be 400,000 won for two? Or more because I doubt there’s any on the market and you’d have to get them custom made?”

Jungwoo shrugged.

Doyoung had allowed him to eat him out last time and they had taken so long, Jungwoo had managed to tease two orgasms out of him.

It had been 3 hours and 14 minutes to pay for and making that double plus tip… yeah, he could allow himself some platinum if Doyoung thought that looked good on him.

“Seriously, you said you don’t make a million an hour but I have my doubts,” Yuta pushed into Taeyong’s personal space and took the mouse, bringing the computer screen to life.

“I didn’t say I don’t make that an hour, I said I don’t make that in ten minutes,” Jungwoo corrected.

“Are you sure that’s safe?” Taeyong softly asked, his big eyes round in worry, “Such big money usually has blood on it, my mum always said.”

Jungwoo waved him off.

“It’s been going perfectly fine, what are you talking about?”

“Well, if you’re sure?” Taeyong let his lollipop move to the other side of his mouth and turned to look at the screen.

“Well, I don’t think I can give you an answer quite as quickly, Jungwoo. I can only tell you I didn't find anything at first search. Depending on how much business there will be, I’ll maybe find something and I can let you know if you want?”

“Yeah, please,” Jungwoo nodded. He could wait a few more days if he actually got what he wanted right away. If Yuta used regular silver first, it’d take time until he could change them. Piercings so close to the skin were always a hassle and loved to inflame themselves for no obvious reason. Jungwoo shouldn’t agitate it too much or it might be offended and ruin his pale skin. He needed it to make money, after all. That was always something to consider when getting something new done.

It was also why he didn’t have his tongue pierced. That and worries over his teeth.

“Hi, Jungwoo,” another person stepped onto the counter, next to him, smiling to reveal deep dimples, “Long time no see.”

“Hey, Yunha! How are you doing?” Yunha was right, he hadn't seen her in quite a while. There was hardly a reason for them to meet up outside of the parlour. They were acquaintances but not more.

Jungwoo still liked her. She was sweet and smart. Smarter and all of them, for sure.

“Quite well. Semester break is rolling up, so I hope I’ll get the chance to breathe. And you?”

“He’s now buying platinum jewellery, so it can’t be too bad,” Yuta complained.

“You sound jealous,” Yunha grinned and Jungwoo offered his hand for a high five, which she clapped in on.

He didn’t want to justify his actions. He was an adult, he could see whoever he wanted to.

“I am,” Yuta whined and Taeyong patted his arm.

“Platinum’s beautiful but so expensive,” Yunha turned to Jungwoo, “Did you get lucky?”

“Guess so?”

“Aw, I wish I hit a sudden monetary blessing, I have ridiculous medical bills,” she pouted and Jungwoo smirked.

“You could always set up an account. I’d do a collab with you to draw some traffic in, if you want?”

Her face immediately flushed red and she shook her head.

“N-no, oh my god, I didn’t… I didn’t realise you made it and… ah, no, I thought you had won something? That’s what I meant to imply, I’m sorry if it got across differently and… yeah. I. No. Oh god, I could never, that’d be way too embarrassing!”

She crossed her arms to cover her chest as if she was worried someone would spontaneously strip her.

“You’re too cute,” Jungwoo chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

“Excuse me, can we all not suggest doing porn to my lovely girlfriend?” Johnny must have come from his workroom, a customer tailing behind him, looking a lot worse for wear, how a long tattooing session would leave you.

“It’s a well-paying and honest business,” Jungwoo chirped.

Johnny wrapped his arm around Yunha, as if to save her, and pulled her along behind the desk, where things were starting to get tight. The customer threw Jungwoo a deeply disturbed glance and Jungwoo bared his teeth because he was kind of tired of people being weirded out.

Especially here.

The guy actually jerked backwards, so Jungwoo had that going for him.

“Good afternoon, Zeus,” the woman behind the desk was woman II. Jungwoo didn’t know her name, nor the one of her colleague and he didn’t want to.

The less he knew, the better.

“Good afternoon.”

She wordlessly opened the door behind her desk and let Jungwoo step inside first, then followed and opened the second, calling the lift for him.

It was a bit weird but Jungwoo also didn’t know what kind of small talk would be appropriate. He wasn’t even sure what her job description was.

He was not going to be fooled thinking the two were just regular receptionists, how Taeyong was. He was quite sure, if need be, they’d break the neck of a man two times their size, within seconds.

So, he just let them lead him into the back, tell him the password of the day, to see them again next time he came.

The security service on his phone confirmed his booking and he pocketed it before stepping outside.

He didn’t want to use Doyoung for protection, but he ended up still doing because all the people shaking in fear didn’t do because he was bold enough to talk back or kick their junk if they were particularly obnoxious.

They were because he was Doyoung’s.

Which…

Yeah. It wasn’t ideal in lights of literally everything.

The office was in a state of utter mess today. Well. More utter mess.

There were several people, standing around and flipping through print-outs. There were always some hanging around who didn’t exactly work in this specific office but were here for Doyoung, but not usually this many at the same time. It was peculiar.

Jungwoo nearly turned in the door to leave but Doyoung had texted him just 15 minutes ago, these people must have already been here from how they were calmly working.

Whatever, he wasn’t going to get involved, he was here for business and that business was his bunny.

Jungwoo marched past them, not greeting anyone und just focussing on getting to Doyoung’s door, that opened a second before he reached it.

The guy that stepped outside looked like his suit had been rented on short notice, aka it didn’t fit him at all, and his face was flushed in nervousness and topped off with a tiny smile.

He looked much, much too young to be here, much too young to have his fingers on illegal substances, but Jungwoo ignored he did.

The boy noticed Jungwoo and his eyes widened, smile disappearing as his jaw dropped. Jungwoo shot him a small smile because he didn’t look scandalised or disgusted, he just looked utterly impressed and Jungwoo liked that kind of attention.

He stepped aside when he realised Jungwoo was headed into the office he had just come out from and Jungwoo marched past him, almost into Doyoung.

“Oh, hi.”

“Hey,” Jungwoo kept his hands to himself but his smile grew more genuine when he saw him.

“Wait here for a sec? I’ll have to herd the grass out.” Doyoung waved his hand the general direction of the bunch of guys and few girls.

Jungwoo took another look and realised not just the boy that had stepped from the office was completely out of place in both his suit and this office.

Almost all of them looked extremely young.

“Sure,” Jungwoo walked over to where Doyoung had two sofas and an armchair to hold meetings on.

Or fuck.

Jungwoo looked around.

He knew the office quite well by now. Doyoung sometimes had to settle things before he had time for him. He knew the picture that hung behind his desk but that was just a copy of his real diploma (from Harvard). He knew the binders that had cryptic backs, he knew the stacks of paper always on Doyoung’s desk. It was never the same stacks, they constantly changed as he worked off older ones and new ones built up.

Jungwoo leaned down and untied his boots. Chances were he’d need to take them off anyway. He kind of wanted. He wasn’t sure why but he just… really liked seeing Doyoung but he also really liked the sex they were having.

It might be a problem.

No.

It was a problem.

Jungwoo was ignoring it was.

It was just business.

“Hey, sorry, I had all the boys and girls who’ll turn eighteen next year come on for some training.” Doyoung flopped down on the sofa next to him, jacket already gone.

“You do those yourself?”

“Of course! I know all the men and women who operate under my name and I make sure they’re in line but also ensure they get the training they need. I mean, I can’t do it for everyone, which why there are hierarchies, but there are occasions where I can be the one working with them. It’s important to have loyalty.”

Right.

Loyalty.

The word that was engraved into Doyoung’s thigh. Jungwoo hadn't wanted to know but… he had looked at him so many times, he knew Doyoung’s body and all its blemishes.

“And I want to know them. I don’t like the far removed style of leading. My family has never done that, so I’ve grown up understanding that was how things would be done. Many of them don’t have their own family, but this is their place. You’re probably bored.”

“Not really. I have no clue about those things, after all. Seems like a far-away world to me,” Jungwoo chuckled and ran a finger over Doyoung’s shoulder, “Actually sounds like you’re not that bad a manager?”

Doyoung chuckled, “I hope not. Though, the people in my company might disagree. But they’re all just… working. It’s different.”

Yeah, Jungwoo got that. The company was just a front, a fake, run by someone else and just with a spot for Doyoung to allow the financial statements to make sense.

Was it dangerous to know this?

Maybe.

“I asked my guy about platinum. He nearly flipped,” Jungwoo chuckled, “But he found a way to get it done. It’ll take a bit but I can wait.”

Doyoung hummed and his eyes focussed on Jungwoo’s torso. He reached forward and started undoing the buttons of Jungwoo’s shirt, pushing it open to reveal his chest.

“I’m sure it’ll look beautiful,” Doyoung’s eyes were a bit too intense when he looked up, “I mean, you already do but… more beautiful.”

Jungwoo had to laugh to mask his own shock.

He had been told he was beautiful so many times, why did it throw him off now?

“At a loss for words?” Doyoung chuckled and raised a dark eyebrow.

Jungwoo cleared his throat.

Damn.

“Kinda.”

“I should make my calendar, then.”

Jungwoo whined and pinched Doyoung’s shoulder, pushing himself up to throw a leg over his, sitting down in his lap.

Just business.

“I watched a movie last night.”

“Ah,” Doyoung looked like he already knew where this was going. Still. Jungwoo still did it. And it was still fun. And he knew, he knew, he shouldn’t, but he leaned down to kiss Doyoung, deep and slow and it just felt amazing and he should remember that he had had minors in his office, minors who sold drugs for him and wouldn’t ever be free of his name if they wanted to be.

But he couldn’t when Doyoung had taken them under his wing and was explaining things to them. He couldn’t ignore that these minors probably came from broken homes or abusive parents, forced into this life.

This was their new family and it was one where they were taken care of.

Wasn’t he just the same, in the end?

Jungwoo didn’t care about the laws as much as Doyoung didn’t.

What he was doing was illegal just as much as selling drugs was.

No one was forced to buy either.

“What did you watch?” Doyoung asked when Jungwoo pulled away.

“Am I here to get fucked or just to talk? Because if it’s the former, then I’ll tell you later. It’s kind of a mood-killer.”

Doyoung laughed and Jungwoo loved the sound of it. He looked so different when he just allowed himself to let go. It hadn’t even been very funny. Doyoung still laughed for him.

“Tell me later then, beautiful.”

Jungwoo nodded and leaned down and, fuck, he really… shouldn’t, but… his heart was racing and his skin tingling at the endearment.

_From: Ten, received 21:52_

_Hey_

_I was practising and I really need a model _

_No one wants to be *crying*_

_So_

_Do you feel up for something in the cursive I picked up a while ago but a bit bolder and less cute and more rugged?_

_To: Ten, sent 22:46_

_Hey, sorry, I was streaming_

_I don’t want black squares, tho_

_From: Ten, received 22:48_

_Okay promise I’ll finish it? I’ll even do it for free! I really need a model!!_

_To: Ten, sent 22:50_

_No, you shouldn’t work for free, I’ll pay you!_

“Jungwoo, thank you! You’re the only one I can rely on! I asked everyone but Johnny had a mental breakdown and I get him, Yuta didn’t feel like it, Taeyong nearly fainted at the prospect of pain, Johnny threatened to chop my head off if I touched Yunha, which, they might want to talk about that, and Kun said cursive looked unprofessional!”

Jungwoo patted Ten’s back, the tiny tattoo artist dramatically hanging around his neck.

“Sure thing. I just couldn’t think of anything yet. I always worry to come off as basic.”

Jungwoo had one word on his body, on the inside of his upper left arm.

Freedom.

“Honestly, I know some make fun of the live, laugh, love tattoos but I don’t get it. It’s a beautiful motto to live by, why not carry it on your skin? No one gains from putting themselves above others and claiming to be ‘different’.”

Jungwoo shrugged and followed Ten into his workroom. It was one hour before opening, which should be plenty, but who knew.

“Still, I don’t have that many, I feel pressured to make them… unique?”

“That’s fine, I think we can do that. Thanks again for letting me do this. I have some suggestions for you, maybe one of those will work and they all are a bit longer so I have a bit more to practise.”

“Sounds good. You’re much better with words, anyway.”

“Aw, thanks. It’s my job, though, so I’d better be.”

“Fair.”

Ten’s room wasn’t big, neither of the three workrooms were because ground was expensive in Seoul. There also was hardly any furniture in it, just his desk, three chairs, and his bench. There was a board where his current work in progress was on and plenty of photos, pictures, drawings, and even fabrics all over the walls to serve as inspiration.

Jungwoo thought it was quite an extraordinary place.

Ten was unique, what he did was impossible to copy.

He didn’t have to do anything else and he’d already stand out. Someone coming here wouldn’t fall for his image nor never even consider he deserved to be felt for.

Jungwoo had been in a bit of an odd mood recently.

Ever since Doyoung had started calling him that name.

It was just business. Jungwoo had called him ‘handsome’ from day one but…

Still.

“Why are all of these Latin?” Jungwoo laughed, “Are you still not over that?”

Ten shrugged, “Call me cliche but I think it’s edgy. I have the translations here.”

Jungwoo read only over the Korean and with his weird mood, one stood out.

“This one.”

“Perfect, nice and long. Like a good dick. Did you think about placement?” Ten asked while he transferred the scan and mirrored it.

“Other arm? Does that work? I kind of want to leave the broken wings alone and I also might want to do something on my other leg, so?”

“Yes, of course, that’s child’s play.”

Jungwoo smiled. He liked getting things modified or added to his body. Now, that he had a text he liked, he was looking forward to seeing the finished result.

“I’ll do two sizes first, let’s see what works.” Ten pressed print and the text came from the machine, ready to go onto Jungwoo’s skin.

Jungwoo wasn’t going to change anything.

There was no reason.

Things were going well.

It’d change on its own, without him even doing anything.

Without him wanting it to change.

So, he just kept meeting Doyoung. He kept giving more and more about himself away because Doyoung kept asking each time, always involved and always remembering even small things.

And Jungwoo found himself doing the same.

He knew the sidelines were where he was safe so, he never asked for more, but he didn’t silence Doyoung when he spoke.

He expected it to become boring or Doyoung to find a new boy or girl.

Neither happened.

It wasn’t new anymore but it wasn’t boring.

Which was weird.

Usually, it had always become boring.

Why not this time?

Jungwoo kept seeing other men, but he timed it so it never collided with Doyoung. He wasn’t sure Doyoung knew he was doing that, but it wasn’t his decision.

Hopefully, he hadn’t forgotten why he was paying Jungwoo each time he left.

Hopefully, he hadn’t forgotten Jungwoo’s name wasn’t actually Zeus even though Doyoung hardly even used it anymore.

Because Jungwoo found himself forgetting the things he was supposed to remember more and more.

The streets were becoming colder this time in the year and Jungwoo stared from where Doyoung should be coming, impatient because he could feel his dick shrinking from the temperatures.

Someone suddenly reached around him from behind and grabbed his cigarette.

“Waiting for someone?”

Jungwoo twirled around and saw Doyoung take a drag, then smirk at him.

“Yeah, I was, and freezing my ass, worse, my dick off.” Jungwoo tried to get his cigarette back but Doyoung took the last drag from it before it reached the filter.

So, Jungwoo grabbed his jaw instead and kissed him, stealing the smoke from his mouth.

“Petty,” Doyoung chuckled as they both blew out clouds into the air that’d puff even without any help because of the cold.

“Sorry, were you talking about yourself? I don’t remember me being the one that was,” Jungwoo laughed and Doyoung’s brows furrowed but he seemed to realise there was no way he could deny it.

“Let’s go inside, you still need your dick. And I need it, too.”

“Do you?” Jungwoo giggled and pushed his arm through Doyoung’s, pulling himself against his side.

The room was familiar and Jungwoo felt his blood rush south like he was conditioned. It was funny.

“Any wishes?” he purred and softly closed the door, then grabbed Doyoung’s hand from underneath the grey suit’s sleeve.

Doyoung yanked him closer and Jungwoo stumbled ahead but found himself caught and steadied, Doyoung catching his lips in a kiss, hungry and full of lust.

Jungwoo sighed against him, enjoying how he teased against the places Jungwoo liked.

It was all becoming natural.

A bit too natural, maybe.

“I practised.”

“You did? Where and what?” Jungwoo chuckled and started opening Doyoung’s jacket, pushing it off his shoulders to throw on the sofa.

Doyoung glared at him. Some things never changed.

“You should be nice or I’ll make you do the work.”

“As usually?” Jungwoo giggled and let Doyoung push him backwards onto the bed. He looked up and watched Doyoung pull his tie off, opening the first two buttons, before he crawled over Jungwoo and leaned down to kiss him, dirty and deep.

Jungwoo loved it.

Doyoung made a squeaky sound when he grabbed his ass, also something that never changed, and Jungwoo just never got enough of that.

“I practised in the gym. Indirectly,” Doyoung’s face flushed and quickly ripped Jungwoo’s shirt up to distract from his own embarrassment.

He was so cute. Still.

“Let me guess, you’ll finally ride me?” Jungwoo purred and let Doyoung free him from the fabric.

“What’s that?” Doyoung asked instead of answering.

“Oh, I was a model for a friend.” Jungwoo shrugged and Doyoung held his arm down, leaning closer to read.

“Nothing is blessed in every part?”

“You know Latin?” Jungwoo stared at Doyoung in confusion.

“Well, uh, yeah? It’s kind of… I don’t know, sad?”

“It’s true, though,” Jungwoo eyed Doyoung, trying to read him, but it was usually a bit hard. He didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve and he probably shouldn’t, considering his job.

The look Doyoung gave him was dark, though.

“Did something happen?” he sounded a bit worried. Mainly, he sounded angry. That someone might touch what was his.

“No.” Yes.

“Okay. Well. You could tell me if… it did. Right?” No.

“You’re the one paying me for a good time, right? Let’s not dwell on life being hard,” Jungwoo chirped and pulled Doyoung down to kiss him. Doyoung let him but only for a bit. He didn’t seem to want to let it go and… it made sense. Doyoung was the type to be insistent.

“I want you to be happy, too, Zeus. I’d… think we’re past that, right?”

“I am happy,” he was. He was!

But there were downsides to everything.

Jungwoo knew the downside there would be to feeling for a man like Doyoung when he was the person he was. Just a whore. Just a temporary obsession.

“Okay. Okay, good. That’s important to me. You are,” Jungwoo swallowed at the words.

“Thank you,” was all he managed to say. Because he couldn’t say more.

Why couldn’t he?

Right.

Because he was just Zeus and Doyoung wasn’t just some bunny-looking guy.

Doyoung kissed him carefully like he wanted to show Jungwoo how much he meant the words he had just said it made everything so much more difficult.

Yet it also made his heart thunder and he easily pulled Doyoung closer, opening his shirt, getting him out of his trousers and shoes while Doyoung did the same for him until they were naked on the bed, their dicks rubbing against each other as they kept kissing and forgot about anything else there might be to do and Jungwoo knew he had a job here but…

It felt different.

He couldn’t break it, he couldn’t get up and to the vending machine to get lube and condoms so he could stretch Doyoung and fuck him.

It felt too good to have Doyoung’s fingers run over his skin, over his arms, torso, shoulders, neck, jaw, and he let his own travel over Doyoung, over all the ups and downs, muscle or bone right under skin that he was already familiar with but that still was interesting, felt like this was the first time he was touching because Doyoung was just… intriguing, interesting, different.

He heard his own moans mix with Doyoung’s and brought a hand down to wrap around both of their cocks, letting them slide into the grip with every buck of their hips. Doyoung sucked on his tongue hard, then pushed his own down the split in the middle how it made a shiver run down Jungwoo’s spine and a louder moan rip from his chest.

It was like two inexperienced boys getting off, yet it felt so important and Jungwoo tried to hold on and make it last longer while he could but his orgasm was building up and from how Doyoung became more breathless and desperate, he knew he wasn’t the only one.

It was incomparable, how it felt when he twitched under his hand, right against his own cock, hands buried in Jungwoo’s hair and tongue pushed against his, and how both their highs hit at the same time without either of them ever breaking the kiss to talk.

It was different.

It was special.

Doyoung was special when he shouldn’t be.

Jungwoo shouldn’t forget but he had.

He let go when it became too much but Doyoung kept kissing him and Jungwoo didn’t want to end it either, so, he let Doyoung pull him around until Jungwoo was on his side, feeling the mixture of their cum slide down but choosing to ignore it.

He wasn’t even sure how long it had been yet it felt too short when they parted and his lips felt a bit numb.

“That wasn’t what I practised,” Doyoung muttered, brows furrowed and Jungwoo giggled, reaching past him to grab tissues and clean himself up.

“If it had been, I’d really like the name of the gym you go to.”

Doyoung took the tissues from him and carefully wiped them over his stomach.

“You can still have it if you want. I… would like to see you more?” he glanced up and Jungwoo’s heart was immediately in his throat.

Oh no.

Oh no, this… no, he didn’t want this talk, no, he just wanted to continue on forever how they had.

He didn’t want things to change.

He should have gotten up and gotten the lube, he should have let Doyoung ride him.

He hadn’t.

And Doyoung must have felt it had been special, too.

It had been impossible to miss.

“I don’t work out outside of the job,” Jungwoo chirped and when Doyoung pulled away, finished with getting the cum off, he rolled onto his stomach, propping his head up.

Doyoung had to remember. That this was just business.

Because Jungwoo had forgotten but one of them had to remember, right?

From how his face darkened, he had. But only just now, that Jungwoo had reminded him.

“Right. But… Zeus, I… really like you. You must have noticed, right? And I thought it was mutual?”

Jungwoo closed his eyes for a second but he knew he couldn’t run from this.

“Yeah. I like you, too. I don’t make this much an effort for anyone else. I don’t have other customers this… intriguing.”

“You still have customers?”

Jungwoo raised his eyebrows.

Fuck. He had actually thought he didn’t.

Doyoung had also forgotten.

“Yeah, of course. I do sex work on- and offline, that’s my job. I like it and I’m good at it.”

Doyoung looked very unhappy with this information. The anger crease between his eyebrows deepened.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Doyoung, others deserve privacy, too. I don’t remember having to report to you. I answer to no one but myself,” Because he was free, damn it!

“Right. I’ve watched your live streams and… I just didn’t know you still whored yourself out.”

Jungwoo wouldn’t have bothered, normally. On the contrary, he even encouraged people to watch them – because he made money off every additional viewer who had to pay for access.

From how Doyoung’s voice was pressed and tight, it didn’t seem like a good thing. The words burnt and Jungwoo didn’t like how he said whored out like it was dirty.

“I thought you should have realised, seeing how I come here and you pay me. The live streams are cheap in comparison, aren’t they?” Jungwoo hoped to lighten the mood but Doyoung started to look pissed.

Jungwoo swallowed.

He was free. He could do whatever he wanted and Doyoung had no say in it.

Right now, he felt just a little like there had been too much of Doyoung’s money flowing into his pockets, so he’d _have_ to agree to him.

He was a bit too worried over what Doyoung could do if he just wanted to.

“What do you make off them?”

Jungwoo hummed, “Depends but I’ll not tell you.”

“I’m assuming the same you take for an hour, am I right? Your other customers pay the regular tariff, don’t they?”

Jungwoo rolled onto his back and sat up.

“It’s not your business, Doyoung,” Jungwoo reminded him.

Doyoung’s jaw was set and he looked a bit too much like it was.

He looked a bit too much like Jungwoo should have never given him his card.

He looked a bit too much like Jungwoo had been playing too risky a strategy and was going to lose – hard.

“Tell me what you make and I’ll pay you for it. I don’t want you to be for everyone to see and I don’t want you to sleep with anyone else.”

Jungwoo felt a million alarm bells and he reached for where his underwear had landed but Doyoung stopped him by grabbing his arm.

Uh oh.

Jungwoo looked up and straightened, using the height he had on Doyoung.

“Doyoung, this is my job. I’m happy if you tip me and I’m happy to buy platin jewellery, but I won’t make myself dependant on you. You’ll grow bored and find someone new to fuck you and that’s fine but it’s a dumb-ass base for business.”

“I won’t. I like you!”

“And I like you but we hardly know each other. It can burn out as quickly as it ignited. I can’t and I don’t want to rely on your money, I need more than one source of income.”

“Then find something else.”

“No.” Jungwoo ripped free and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on.

“Zeus, come on, I like you, I really do. You have to do that for me!”

Jungwoo pulled his shirt over his head and shook his hair out.

The words stung.

Because he liked Doyoung too.

Way too much and he had known he shouldn’t, yet, he had developed these feelings.

“No. It’s my job, my life, and my decision. I don’t owe you anything, I made sure of that, so don’t pretend I do. If you can’t respect me and my choices, you have no place claiming to like me.”

“Don’t you see how hard a base, for making this meaningful, that is?” Doyoung looked livid and his voice was hard as steel.

Jungwoo swallowed.

He was dangerous.

And he had pissed him off.

This couldn’t be good.

“Do you think I don’t know? Do you think it’s fun that people believe they get to dictate my body just because there’s some feelings involved? I’m not property and I don’t need an owner, seems like no one I ever like got that memo so don’t tell me about not knowing. _You_ know nothing,” Jungwoo couldn’t help that his voice was shaky and not even nearly as intimidating as Doyoung’s, “It was nice making business with you, I’ll be expecting your payment within three business days on my account.”

Jungwoo slammed the door and walked down the hall like there was someone after him.

Doyoung still had been naked on the bed, he’d need at least a moment to get back into his complicated clothes.

Still.

He was scared.

Jungwoo hated it.

He hated that he had allowed it to get to this point, where he was now fighting tears as he hurried down the stairs.

The air of the street felt constricting and Jungwoo still had the feeling of being followed but he didn’t even dare look over his shoulder as he just ran down the street, keeping his head low so no one would see the tears over his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungwoo’s tattoo says “Nihil est ab omni parte beatum” which means something like what Doyoung said, you know how difficult translating can be. The quote stems from Horace.
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	4. Chapter 4

Jungwoo didn’t get another message from Doyoung.

He hadn’t blocked him, hoping, wishing, that he’d end up sending one to explain he hadn’t meant it like that or that he’d like to try and give it another chance.

He had been careless to think he could play when he didn’t even know the rules.

He had gotten burnt and it sucked.

What was worse was how he kept wondering if Doyoung was one of the up to 400 people tuning in on his streams, leaving tips and requests.

He kept thinking of how different and fun it had been when it had been Doyoung either under or over him. How kisses had been something he had wanted and not just used, how easy it had been to see the person when he let go and was just cute.

Nothing happened.

There were no death threats, no creepy men, no fire in his house.

He had probably worried too much or thought too lowly of Doyoung.

Jungwoo felt bad he had, but he also hated that he wasn’t the scumbag he had expected because it was so much harder to hate him.

Ridiculous, how low was his bar? Wow, the man’s not trying to kill me, heart-eyes?

Pathetic.

“You looked so sad last time, I got you something,” Jaemin chirped and sat down in Jungwoo’s lap, batting his lashes obnoxiously.

Jungwoo laughed.

“You shouldn’t have.”

“Aha! It already was worth it. Now, since you didn’t want to tell me who had broken your heart so I could go and scream at them, there’s at least sweet revenge. Look at this!” Jaemin held up next to nothing. A few strings and some lace, all in neon green.

“Where on earth did you find that?” Jungwoo grabbed in disbelief, “This is hideous!”

“I know, right? Now, we can laugh over it and then you can wear it for a stream and rip it without feeling regretful.”

“You’re a genius,” Jungwoo chuckled and slapped Jaemin’s ass.

“Thank you, thank you. Now, what are we going to eat? I have the entire evening off and I burnt a lot of calories.”

“Same. So, everything?”

“Perfect. That’s my boy.”

Jungwoo smiled and waved the waitress over, who looked at them like she might be interested in a link to the one video they had done together before becoming friends over having take-out together after wrapping up.

It was fine.

It had been a week and that was how long he had given himself.

One week of moping and listening to Moon Taeil’s most heartbreaking sob-songs, letting his voice accompany Jungwoo’s escapades with ice cream and a plushie hugged tight to soak his tears up with.

One week was up.

Jungwoo’s life had to go on, dumb men be fucked.

Streaming alone didn’t pay his bills.

He would put his profile back up on the website that allowed freelancer like him to advertise themselves and he’d get some new customers to pay them for him.

The extra tips and hush money were in his saving’s account. The professional life of a cam boy was short, that of a prostitute not much longer.

Jungwoo wasn’t a fool, this was business.

“By the way, I went clubbing with the girls two days ago and you wouldn’t believe the guy I picked up, I’ve not once had such a fun night with a stranger.”

No, not going there. He was over this.

“Really? Tell me about him!”

“You’re in luck that he didn’t pay me at all. God, I was ready to pay _him_. I’m getting ahead of myself. First of all, he looked completely lost in there. He came with glasses and in a superman hoodie, oh god, he was so cute, I just had to have him.

“He nearly fainted when I tried flirting first, so I dialled it back and then he was so sassy and cute and he said he wasn’t so sure, but I managed to reassure him and believe me, he didn’t regret it. I didn’t regret it. Also, I definitely want to still get my dick pierced.”

“Okay, that was a jump of topics.”

“Not really because I told him about it and he was totally into it, I saw it in his eyes even though he denied it. Fuck, he was adorable. I have his number. And we’ve been texting.”

Jungwoo felt ugly jealousy in his gut but he tried hard to squash it.

Jaemin deserved this.

“And, did you break the job-secret yet?”

“Yeah, no, that’s the sucky part and I’ll try to push it off for as long as possible.”

“Great to know we both make terrible decisions when it comes to men. I realised my standards are so low, I can just stop calling them ones.”

“Aw, Snoopy, don’t, I’ll go and punch him for you, tell me where to go.”

“Yeah, no. But thank you. I really appreciate it. You could punch me, I’m sure that’d help.”

“I throw a mean left hook,” Jaemin punched the air and bounced in his place like there was an invisible opponent. Jungwoo didn’t have to force himself to laugh. It came from heart. And he was grateful for Jaemin, more than just words could say.

Jungwoo still remembered the first time he had turned on his computer’s camera and stripped in front of it, then jacked himself off, and made 30,000 won.

For 30 minutes of work, that had been much more than waiting tables would have made him.

He smiled into the camera and let his legs move back and forth where they were visible, kicked up behind himself as he laid on his stomach on his bed.

“Hey. I got my hair dyed,” he looked at the comments, seeing the viewer-count go up, “No, I didn’t have a bad break up,” he laughed, “Who’d want to date me?”

There were plenty of comments assuring him they’d do and Jungwoo smiled. He still had his audience, after all. They supported him. He didn’t know them, all of them were behind a screen name, but they never failed to bring his self-esteem but by being generous with their compliments.

“Thanks, everyone. I appreciate it. Do you like the colour? I was tired of the dark blue, so, I switched to dark green. Hey! It totally does look different! Wait, I’ll get more light, so you can see!”

Jungwoo enjoyed this. He really did. It was always different, never the exact same people watching and never the same reactions.

It was just a bit lonely when he was alone. His dildos had the same size but it was his own hand pushing them into himself.

It wasn’t the same. Nothing was the same because it had been different.

“Look, the reflection is completely different!” he huffed and tried to get the camera to pick it up.

He was over it!

He wanted to be.

“My friend got me a gift. Maybe you know him, we did a video together, long ago. His name’s green Nana with an underscore. Oh, so many of you know him! Aw, no, he doesn’t like collabbing because we’re friends. He says he can’t look at his friends’ dicks.”

Jungwoo replied to a few more comments on his hair, he also answered a question about buying lube because that was extremely important.

“Do you have a wish for today?” he asked and smiled into the camera. He knew people liked the fangs.

He wondered if Doyoung was watching.

Urgh.

He tracked the comments.

“You want to see Nana’s gift?” he chuckled, “I can do that but you’ll laugh. I did.”

He got up and grabbed the piece where he had left it ready to go.

The poll resulted in him having to put it on and Jungwoo did so making sure the camera caught his entire frame but was focussed on his dick, already hard between his legs from having teased himself before turning the stream on.

“Like it?” he purred and leaned forward again, making sure his body was visible.

“I’ll take it off for you if you want. I’m dying to get out of my clothes. I’ve been so worked up.” He reached down and grabbed his cock, slowly rubbing over it, “Uh, yes,” it was easy to get himself turned on and into the mindset.

It was easy to let the audience choose from the two toys and Jungwoo kept slowly moving his hand over his dick as he let the thin green straps snap, more and more tips coming in, the chat too fast to follow as he reached down between his legs and pushed his fingers into himself moaning louder than he had to but he liked it.

“How… how do you want, uh, want me?” he leaned closer to read the chat that was rushing past, seeing his own face flushed, his black eyes looking even darker, in the screen, “From, ah, from behind? Okay, oh god, I need it!” he crawled back onto his bed and steadied himself on his left arm while turning his ass to the camera so it could pick up where he was fingering himself, the lube shining in the low light.

He had to moan louder like this, so the microphone would pick it up, but it was easy to and it was fun.

Still, when he pushed the dildo into himself, gasping and whining even though the stretch wasn’t that thick, he couldn’t help wish it wasn’t a toy but…

No.

“Oh god, oh god,” if he closed his eyes, he could pretend. Jungwoo squeezed them shut and started thrusting into himself, angling it down and pushing his legs further apart, hoping his face picked up a little as he kept moaning and crying out nonsense.

Could he give this up?

No.

No, he couldn’t.

He liked reading the comments, he always went back over them and replied to good ones. He liked showing himself off, he liked sex.

But it was just a job, he didn’t have any feelings for his audience or his customers.

Why was that so hard to understand?

His cries became a bit too wet but he just kept going. He knew people liked it when he was desperate and he was, fuck, he was so frustrated and it was hard to deny himself once, twice, three times, switching positions and showing his face as he was fighting tears and pretending to be high on pure lust for his audience.

But he could only think of him and he wouldn’t understand that.

Jungwoo was so worked up, he accidentally closed his thighs when he finally did came and pouted into the camera, apologising for blocking the view.

“I just felt so good.”

And his audience understood.

But they were just his audience.

“Can you please just let me either re-do this or let it close for good?” Yuta groaned.

“No, come on, it’s my first, it has emotional value and I need it for a perfect ladder,” Jungwoo whined and tried to hold still even as it hurt how Yuta was trying to find the way through his earlobe with the new earring he had bought.

“That’s so sweet!” Taeyong beamed from behind the desk and Yuta shook his head.

“It’s dumb. This is why you don’t pierce yourself.”

“I call hypocrisy,” Jungwoo snorted.

“Aw, babe, I have to agree with Snoopy, you do your own piercings,” Taeyong chipped in, the angelic voice of justice and reason.

“I’m a professional, fucking hell. God, there we are, thank heaven,” Yuta pushed the back onto the bar and Jungwoo beamed at him.

He tried to ignore the ugly jealousy he felt over just the nickname and the reminder of how perfect Yuta’s relationship with Taeyong was but how absolutely unrealistic to ever reach.

He was over it.

He kind of had the platin bars at home and not in his skin but he had told Yuta now would be bad because he had a new regular and didn’t want to risk inflammation.

He didn’t really. He just couldn’t bear imagining someone telling him he looked beautiful with them.

“Thanks, you know it’s not to-“ Jungwoo was cut off by the door being slammed open and even Yuta startled in his place.

Jungwoo turned and nearly screamed when he recognised the person in the door, thundering inside now, looking like he was ready to stab someone.

He was the reason why Jungwoo was still struggling to not cry in the evening, but he wasn’t relieved to see him.

On the contrary. He would have preferred never having to face him again.

Yet here he was, unexpected. Very unexpected. Very different.

Fuck, why did his heart hurt? It had been 14 days, he had been supposed to be over him for 7 - why had he even been counting?

“Holy shit, is that who I think it is or the evil twin with the normal sense of fashion? My worldview just crumbled to dust,” Yuta gasped like he only knew Doyoung in suits, too.

Instead of smart business, it was flat and soft hair, an oversized Harvard hoodie under a parker, and jogging pants, instead of sleek oxford shoes, it was battered sneakers.

“Where’s Johnny?” was all he snarled, blindly glaring at Taeyong who looked like he expected to be eaten and not even chewed.

Jungwoo got it. He got it.

Yet, he wasn’t scared because he had witnessed too many of his tempers before, he had seen him much worse.

And he knew he wouldn’t harm anyone who didn’t truly deserve it.

If he did, it would be easier to hate him.

“Hey, good afternoon, it’s so nice to see you, too, and in such a brilliant mood. Did someone burn your house down?” Yuta chirped because the word fear wasn’t in his dictionary.

Doyoung’s head snapped to him, tunnel vision still in full effect as he didn’t even seem to notice Jungwoo.

It somehow hurt worse.

He should just hide under the desk.

“If you want to keep that split tongue you better shut your trap, Nakamoto, I’ve been having it with you.”

“Nice threat, wouldn’t you miss it, though?” Yuta poked it out and wiggled it suggestively. I was slit just like Jungwoo’s own. He was the one doing this procedure, after all.

His words were…

Jungwoo really wanted to curl up and cry now.

So, he couldn’t do his job, but Doyoung could sleep with his roommate.

Great.

So that was how it was.

How had he even met Yuta?

Jungwoo couldn’t recall introducing them.

He felt tears burn in his eyes and he just hated himself.

Why had he allowed this to happen?

In his fury, Doyoung turned to where Johnny’s workroom was but Jungwoo was between Yuta and the door and his eyes caught on him, widening, and he froze.

Jungwoo turned away.

“Zeus?” his voice was so disbelieving and maybe it was because Jungwoo’s hair was held back with a white hairband and his eyes brows and not endless pools of black, or his pants loose fit instead of skinny. He wasn’t some fantasy – but Doyoung was still a big shot even in joggers and a hoodie.

Yuta sucked in a sharp breath right next to him, knowing Jungwoo’s aliases.

“Hello,” Jungwoo returned and just hoped Doyoung would throw his fit with Johnny and leave.

It seemed like his anger had burnt out in this very moment and he just stood there, his hair in his face and shoulders looking a whole less broad without a padded suit jacket.

He hadn’t tried to contact him anymore, Jungwoo should be over him.

But he wasn’t.

Of course, he wasn’t because Jungwoo’s heart was just very, very dumb and his standards non-existant.

“Did you not want to kill Johnny just a second ago?” Yuta chirped, but Jungwoo felt his hand on his back.

“Yeah… right… it… wasn’t that important. I may have overreacted. I’ve been a bit on edge, sorry,” Doyoung just deflated and Jungwoo’s heart sunk. Their eyes met and Jungwoo didn’t want to feel like crying but he did.

Great.

His taste in men was pure rubbish but at least he liked them cute.

“Sorry, do you have a second?” Doyoung asked, sounding so unsure and so unlike himself.

“No, he doesn’t,” Yuta pushed his hand in front of Jungwoo’s chest.

“Right. Sorry. Tell Johnny to answer to my text, please,” Doyoung turned and walked out, closing the door softly behind himself.

The second it had, Yuta was in Jungwoo’s face.

“Are you absolutely fucking insane? Have you completely lost it, Kim Jungwoo? Do you _want_ to be found dead in a ditch or, more likely, not found?”

Jungwoo whined and ripped free, “No! He’s just a customer. Ex-customer.”

“Erm, Yuta…” Taeyong was cut off and went unheard.

“Fucking hell, that’s Kim Dongyoung! Kim! Of the Kim clan! He’s literally the current boss’s second son, he runs about 20% of the business alone already because he’s so fucking good! He could blow us up and not say sorry and it’d be fine for the general public and police.” Yuta waved his arms a little too dramatically.

“Snoopy?” Taeyong softly chipped in, but Jungwoo also ignored him, even though he knew it was an asshole move – he had too much on his chest.

“Well, clearly he didn’t. I was just having fun, okay? It’s over anyway, why do you care, Yuta, it’s _not your business._” Jungwoo sick and tired of men telling him what to do but he couldn’t hold the tears running down his cheeks.

“It is my business because I worry about you and I don’t want you to get your fucking head cut off just because he feels like it, Jungwoo. You’ve never been in it but I have and I know those high ups don’t care rat’s ass about what happens to one, two, three, ten people on the street even when they operate under their orders. They don’t even bother remembering names, Jungwoo, he’s dangerous, why would you ever entertain him to the point that he’s in fucking love with you?”

“Uh, guys?” Taeyong tried again.

“He’s not. And he does, he knows every last dealer and… why do I even bother, I don’t owe you an explanation, I don’t owe him one… and that’s why no one’s in fucking love but you and, guess what, perfect Taeyongs don’t walk the streets for all of us to get one so keep your nose out of business that isn’t yours.”

Jungwoo turned to leave because he wasn’t going to let anyone patronise him, neither a customer he liked too much or a roommate that was too dear to him.

Why couldn’t they just let him live his life and make his own choices?

However, in the middle of the room, half-way from the door and to the desk, looking just as thunder-struck as he had when he had recognised Jungwoo, stood Doyoung, hair even messier than it had been.

Hadn't he left?

Fuck.

“I… don’t usually blow people’s houses up…” Doyoung said because that seemed like a reasonable thing to say to this mess.

“Of course not, you have your people for that, just how Kun has his people to wreck anyone looking at Ten wrong to the point of being hospitalised.”

“I’m… pretty sure there’s a reason for that and not just a wrong look.” Doyoung tried.

Jungwoo ran his hands over his face, trying to wipe away tears he was dumb for shedding.

“Are you? Well, if you’re pretty sure, we must believe it, of course,” Yuta mocked. The typical angry brow furrow returned to Doyoung’s face and Jungwoo just wanted it to stop.

“Guys, I’m going home,” he announced and pushed out from behind the desk to march past Doyoung, but Doyoung turned and followed him.

Why?

Jungwoo bit back tears but didn’t stop. He walked out of the parlour, leaving the fuming Yuta and his boyfriend, who was trying to soothe him.

“What do you want, Doyoung?” he asked when they were a block down and Doyoung still tailing after him like a lost bunny pup.

“Tal… apologise. I’m sorry. I was an ass. I realised I was. I… please, Jungwoo,” the name sent a shiver down Jungwoo’s spine and he halted, letting Doyoung step up to him. Some people gave them confused looks but Jungwoo always got those, “Please, allow me another chance because… I was falling in love and it shouldn’t matter.”

“You don’t even know me, how could you love me?”

“Okay, maybe I don’t, but I didn’t say that. I said I was falling and I’d like to make that present continuous and learn more about you? I just… I don’t know you have this positivity and this calmness I crave and… I just miss you and I couldn’t just leave because I… mean this and I had to try but Yuta is right, I do have a family I owe loyalty to and that I will never betray.”

He rubbed his face and ruffled his already messy hair.

Jungwoo wasn’t sure what to do.

“I don’t… know? I… don’t know.” He whispered.

“Okay. You don’t have to. This is random, too and… yeah, just… I also don’t know. But, maybe, we could… try again? But differently?”

Jungwoo sniffed and felt his tears drop.

“How?”

“Maybe, uh, go on a date?” Doyoung sounded so shy and insecure and it just didn’t fit and Jungwoo loved it so much but he couldn’t stop crying.

“A date? When would you fit that into your schedule?” he raised an eyebrow but he was sure to look a mess.

Doyoung faltered and realised, but then he shook his head, “I’ll make time for you.”

Jungwoo shouldn’t feel this excited over such a small thing.

Again, where were his standards?

Well, nowhere to be found.

“Like… without… payment?”

“No, I can pay you if you want, I… no, that’s dumb, I don’t want to buy a boyfriend.” Doyoung slapped his forehead.

“Okay.” Jungwoo wanted to try, oh god, he really did. Doyoung looked genuine and he wouldn’t hold a grudge when someone he liked apologised.

Mistakes were to be learnt from.

“Yeah, we don’t have to do this, I totally, wait, what?” Doyoung’s head snapped up, eyes wide.

“I, uh, I’d like to go on a date? Private… I mean, uh, not as business?” Jungwoo stuttered, probably looking as ridiculous as Doyoung did.

“Yes! Yes, I’d… yeah. Please?” Doyoung looked overwhelmed and Jungwoo couldn’t help giggling through his tears. The soft look made it even better and more special. It was this side that Jungwoo maybe liked the best.

“Will you… tell me your name?” Doyoung looked like it had been something on his mind for a while now.

Jungwoo patted his face off and nodded. It felt weird, to tell him now, after having known him for months.

“Kim Jungwoo, nice to meet you.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“Maybe?” Jungwoo jumped away when Doyoung tried to pinch him and laughed a little louder, “No, my name’s really Kim!”

“Good. Do you have an ancestry book or something? I just want to check…?”

“Sorry, my family is actually a complete and utter mess and if there ever had been something like that, I’m sure it was lost decades ago.”

“Ah. Okay. Well. Uh. Do you want to get coffee?”

Jungwoo perked up, “Are you free?”

“Y-yeah,” a blush spread over Doyoung’s cheeks. Cute!

“My regular is just down there?” Jungwoo suggested.

Oh god.

Wait what?

Was this happening?

“Good! We should go there. I’ll pay.”

“I’m not going to stop you,” Jungwoo mumbled because he really wasn’t.

Doyoung’s shoulder knocked against his and he looked down, realising Doyoung was offering his hand.

Okay, wow, Jungwoo’s standards were really showing, but he grabbed it and interlaced their fingers and a spark ran over his skin, making a smile spread on his face.

Whatever.

He didn’t owe an explanation to anyone.

Not even to his own judging brain.

“Your eyes are really pretty,” Doyoung suddenly said and Jungwoo stumbled over his own feet because, wait, what?

Oh, help, he didn’t know how to deal with any of this, his heart was racing and his face burning and he was holding Doyoung’s dumb hand…

“Uh?”

“I had thought it was all-over. Which is fine. But it’s prettier because your irises are brow. It’s cute. Okay, I’ll stop talking now.”

Jungwoo burst into giggles again and pushed himself closer to Doyoung, “Thank you. I’ve never heard that before. You look really cute like that, too. Why were you even at the parlour?”

Doyoung’s face darkened but Jungwoo was unbothered.

He wasn’t really scared.

Doyoung wasn’t like that.

“I’ll show you later or… ah, no, I’ll show you when there’s a chance to. Or maybe not?”

Jungwoo blinked at him but then connected the dots.

Ah, Johnny was the artist of his tattoo!

“I’m fine with later” Jungwoo didn’t see a reason to wait for sex. Was there one? They were playing by their own rules now and he could sleep with Doyoung all he wanted, right? “I’m free today.” Because he hadn’t felt ready to accept any of the men offering to take him anywhere, still too hung up about what he should have been over.

Well.

Not anymore.

“Okay, but, like, aren’t you supposed to wait for the… nevermind.”

Jungwoo was still giggling when they found a spot in the café and he let Doyoung order whatever he wanted as long as it had whipped cream and the waitress gave them a confused look.

They surely were quite the couple, but whatever.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier. I should have done this immediately. I. Urgh.” Doyoung flopped down on the table to hide his face and Jungwoo loved that it seemed his façade had been stripped with his suit, showing the person Doyoung behind the boss, that he had gotten to know little by little whenever he had peeked out before.

The person Jungwoo had accidentally started to fall for.

“Why didn’t you?”

There was silence, in which Jungwoo traced his finger over Doyoung’s hand, waiting.

He had already forgiven him.

Maybe that was dumb.

Jungwoo wasn’t that petty when he actually got an apology. He only was when there wasn’t one.

“P-pride?”

“Ah, you were being stubborn?” Jungwoo concluded and Doyoung grumbled, “Well, Nihil est ab omni parte beatum, right?”

“That’s not how you pronounce that,” Doyoung rose from his cave of shame.

“Latin’s a dead language, how would you know?”

“There’s literally Italian right there?” His eyebrow rose how it liked to do.

Jungwoo pouted.

“Okay, forget what I said.” Doyoung reached out and pushed Jungwoo’s hair behind his pointed ears, “Do you wear headbands a lot?”

“Not really. Occasionally. Do you own lots of hoodies?”

Doyoung looked down himself and crossed his arms as if to hide the shame he was wearing.

“No, just two. They look tardy. I hate tardiness.”

Jungwoo couldn’t help squeaking, “Me, too. But hoodies are cute.”

Doyoung seemed overwhelmed by Jungwoo spontaneous outburst and Jungwoo guessed he hadn't shown those yet. It had seemed unprofessional. He recovered quickly, though, “Nothing’s better than a simple button-down and slacks.”

Doyoung didn’t seem to dislike Jungwoo letting go just a bit more, though. So, Jungwoo wouldn’t hold back anymore. He’d just be himself now.

“I own a suit. Do you want me to wear it next time I visit the office?” he asked, leaning over the table to look at Doyoung better and he flushed again which seemed connected to Jungwoo slipping into cute mannerisms.

Ah, this was so much fun!

“Ne-next… will you still come? Yes!”

“Do you not want me to?”

“Yes! Yes, I do!”

They were interrupted by their coffee and snacks arriving and Jungwoo happily sipped on the warm macchiato.

Doyoung had a milk moustache.

He looked like an actual bunny.

“So… I don’t know how to do this. I want to know more about you. Because… I don’t know you well yet but I want to and I want you to know me. As much as I can offer. There’s boundaries, of course.”

“Yeah, I don’t want anything to do with that anyway.” Jungwoo quickly agreed because he really didn’t.

“It’s my family, not a ‘that’.”

“Okay, but it’s still… you know?” Jungwoo thought it might be better to leave the word out when they were in a public space.

Was Doyoung criminal-famous? Well, Yuta had known him, Yuta used to be part of a gang but he also was Johnny’s regular and… this was confusing.

“Right. Okay. Yeah. Might be better. The less you know, the safer you are. You have to be safe! By the way, did you ever consider switching from Ten to Johnny? Because Ten tattoos for the Jeons and… okay, yeah, sorry, not my decision.”

Jungwoo let his frown melt back into a smile.

Doyoung was definitely willing to learn. That was good. Great even.

“So, you’ll keep your business secrets and I’ll keep mine. Do you want me to keep it a complete secret? Or…?”

“I… mean…” Doyoung’s eyes flitted around and he seemed confused, “I should accept it! You should be able to tell me if you want to!” he finally decided and Jungwoo really wanted to kiss him because, wow.

Wow!

But he couldn’t, not here, so he just squeezed Doyoung’s hand.

“So, I won’t have to worry about my house to be burnt down should we ever break up?” Jungwoo asked.

“That’s ridiculous,” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

“Hey, they totally do that in movies.”

“What a trustworthy representation. In that case, I should expect you to summon demons on a regular basis. Or do they not understand your Latin?”

“Hey!” Jungwoo used his spoon to hit Doyoung’s arm.

“Ow, ow, fresh tattoo!”

“Oh, I’m sorry!”

“It didn’t really hurt.”

“Of course not.”

Doyoung glared at Jungwoo and he smiled back.

There were some serious butterfly swarms taking flight in his stomach and it felt so wonderful.

“Why are you free today?” Jungwoo wondered because it seemed odd.

“I do have free days. Occasionally. End of month is usually slower because bank accounts are getting slim and fewer people go out, even fewer buy. I mean there’s still… ah no, sorry, I don’t think I can explain that. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“I don’t want to know. I was just surprised. Overall. I liked it, though. You look cute.”

“Yeah, great,” Doyoung huffed but he was blushed and even cuter, “And you? No customer?”

“I’ve been nursing a heartbreak, so, no.”

Immediately Doyoung grabbed his hand again and Jungwoo swooned internally.

Wow.

“Sorry. I’m really sorry.”

“Did you watch my live streams?” Jungwoo asked, staring right into Doyoung’s eyes.

Doyoung stared back, too stubborn to give in first.

“Maybe.”

“Did you see the neon green thing I got? It was to get over it.”

“That… what?” Doyoung looked personally offended and Jungwoo chuckled and squeezed his hand, “I can’t even begin to wrap my head around that. Just. No. I don’t understand how your brain works.”

“It was my friend, actually.”

“Whatever. Well. I’m glad you have friends who were making sure you were fine and… yeah. Sorry.”

“Speaking of. When did you sleep with Yuta?” Jungwoo narrowed his eyes, “Because I’m calling hypocrisy and that was a serious punch to the guts!”

From how Doyoung jerked upright and his face turned bright red, Jungwoo had definitely concluded correctly.

“I didn’t. I swear! It’s not like that! I mean. I did but really long ago. Nine months and three weeks.”

“Why did you keep track of that?” Jungwoo was confused but also very reassured that it had been quite a while before him.

He suddenly felt dumb for having been angry over that. How should Doyoung have even known…? He was just dumb.

“There were… reasons.”

“Hm. Tell me later,” Jungwoo smiled and stole the last piece of Doyoung’s cake. It was yummy. He should have gotten caramel, too. Well. Next time.

“So, Yuta cut your tongue?”

“Oh, yes, he did. Pretty much everything but the tattoos was him. And this one. I did this one myself when I was 17.” Jungwoo pointed at the freshly changed stud in his ear.

“You pierced your own ears?” Doyoung shuddered.

“It’s not that bad and my mum wasn’t there to go with me. So.”

“That suddenly became really sad. Is she doing… okay?”

Jungwoo shrugged, “Yeah, pretty well. There’s always one thing or another if you work in this business.”

Doyoung looked faint.

“Ah. Yeah. Sure.”

“You’re not seriously surprised my mum’s a prostitute as well?”

“N-yes.”

Jungwoo laughed, “You’re cute. She was the one to remind me never to get myself involved with gangs because they usually give you crappy conditions.”

“Hey, don’t look at me, that’s not my business or things would be going well.”

“Of course, they would.” Jungwoo patted his hand.

“Why are you like that?” Doyoung asked. His voice was suddenly deep and solemn, his eyes serious and focussed on Jungwoo a bit too intensely.

A bit too much like he was the only person in the room.

“Like what?” Jungwoo found himself grow even more nervous. It had been on the constant rise ever since Doyoung apologising and his feelings turning from heartbreak back to… what was the opposite of heartbreak?

Ah, right.

Love.

“Positive? I don’t know how to call it.”

Jungwoo shrugged, “I’m not always. I try to be.”

“Hm.” Doyoung’s face was unreadable, “I really like it. You. I like you. Okay, this is already becoming another trainwreck.”

“Me, too. I mean, I don’t like myself, well, yes, I do like myself, but I like you. Your stubbornness and temper. It’s endearing. Let’s be glad neither of us is a poet.”

“We’d be jobless.”

“True. And I’d have to beg Yuta for money, which would mean we’d be evicted in two seconds flat.”

“You live with Yuta?” Doyoung choked on thin air, “Yuta’s your messy roommate?”

“Yes, he is. Ah, guess I was trying to protect his privacy,” God Jungwoo was so stupid for being jealous earlier when Doyoung hadn’t even known he lived with Yuta.

Doyoung shook his head as if that was currently not fitting his worldview, then the flush returned to his cheeks.

Jungwoo smirked and leaned over the table, “Is now later? Because I’d really like to hear why you kept track how long it’s been since that event and I also still want to know what you looked ready to murder Johnny for.”

Doyoung ruffled his flat hair.

“I told you it was just a slight overreaction because I was really on edge ever since being an ass to you and not having the balls to face you and… well, guess it was good I did, in the bigger picture.”

“If you don’t want to do it today, we shouldn’t, okay? I was just suggesting it. I do want this to be different, right? If you’d rather wait, so would I.” Jungwoo gently stroked his fingers over Doyoung’s hand.

“No, I do, I just… promise not to tell anyone?” Doyoung looked insecure and worried.

“Have I ever?”

“No but…”

“I’d never do anything to let harm come upon the person I like,” Jungwoo promised.

“I think I need to pinch myself, excuse me.”

Jungwoo had brought next to no people to his flat before. There were hotels for customers and DVD rooms for hook-ups.

Dates, as previously stated, were problematic.

“I’m sorry this is messy. I swear it’s better inside!”

Doyoung laughed and Jungwoo wanted to reconsider and go to a hotel, after all.

“It’s fine. It’s just the hallway.”

“Okay. Okay. Good. Uh. Welcome?”

Jungwoo spread his arms but felt quite ridiculous doing so.

“Thanks.”

Oh god, he was so nervous, he’d probably not get it up. That had happened before. It hadn’t for years, but Doyoung just made him feel all sorts of things.

“Uh. This is the living room. That is the kitchen. This one is the bathroom. That’s Yuta’s room over there, don’t go in there, it’s… no. And this is mine,” Jungwoo realised his hand was shaking and this was truly pathetic now.

“Lovely. I like the green.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. It’s calming, feels like nature?”

“Absolutely!” Jungwoo beamed and Doyoung flushed, “That’s why I chose it.” This was… fun. Nervous fun. New nervous fun, “I’m so nervous I don’t know if I’ll get hard,” Jungwoo burst out and Doyoung looked like this had not been what he had been expected.

At all.

“Um. Okay? That’s… _you’re_ nervous?”

“Y-yes? I don’t, no one ever likes me. Okay, no, they like me but not enough to date me and now you do and I got more nervous over the date-thing and, yeah.”

“That’s… unexpected.”

“Sorry,” Jungwoo muttered, “I can still finger you? T-toys?”

“Oh dear god, no! I didn’t mean that just… okay, maybe, I might be slightly unsettled as well, just a bit. You were always the one unshaken by this and now it’s different and I really like that and it’s really cute, too. But uh. We should get comfortable. Both. You should be comfortable. Kim Dongyoung, you were head of the debate team, you can speak in public, fucking hell.” The last part was whispered and Jungwoo managed to push away his nerves and laugh because it was dorky and he loved that side of Doyoung.

“Wo should. I like that idea,” Jungwoo pushed the door to his room open. It was wonderfully clean and orderly, the bed carefully made, everything dusted off, the windows polished.

“Oh god, what the? You film here?” was not what he had expected but the background must be familiar.

“Huh? Do I look rich enough to rent a separate flat for live streams? They don’t pay that well.” Jungwoo whined.

“Okay. Yeah. No. It’s fine. I was just surprised.” Doyoung marched into the room and flopped onto the bed. With his fluffy hair, hoodie, and jogging pants, he looked so… soft.

Jungwoo needed to get closer, so he locked the door and hurried over, crawling right into a very surprised Doyoung’s lap, but he didn’t let him be surprised in peace, he immediately leaned down to finally kiss him.

“Oh, I missed this so much!” Jungwoo heard his own voice sound a bit choked up.

“Me, too.” Doyoung’s hands settled on his hips and Jungwoo leaned down again, kissing him properly, deeply, taking care of every spot that Doyoung enjoyed and feeling him do the same in turn.

It was wonderful.

Jungwoo just held onto his hoodie and let his heart go haywire in his chest.

Doyoung seemed to grow tired and leaned back, letting them fall onto the bed without breaking the kiss.

Jungwoo could feel his skin burn as he felt Doyoung’s hands on his back and he pushed his own right under where Doyoung’s ass was, squeezing it and making Doyoung squeak.

He still did.

God, he was so cute.

Jungwoo rolled his hips up and, ah, thank god, no performance issues today.

“Jungwoo, I shouldn’t lie on my back for too long without any preparation. Stuff could get stuck,” Doyoung groaned and Jungwoo gasped and immediately got up.

“Sorry. Does it hurt?”

“Please, am I five?”

Jungwoo raised his eyebrows and grabbed Doyoung’s sweater’s hem, pulling it up. Doyoung let him, he just raised his arms.

“Can I see?”

“I don’t know, can you?” Doyoung smirked and Jungwoo whined until he turned around.

There was some colour on his arms, where Jungwoo hat hit him with the spoon. But the back was where the true beauty could already be seen. The dragon, that had already been golden, was now carved out with lights and shadows, making it look like it was actually crawling over Doyoung’s back, it’s surroundings starting to turn into a treasure of jewels and gold.

“Wow!” Jungwoo had seen the outlines a lot but they didn’t do it justice, “I didn’t expect it to look this realistic, it’s so beautiful!”

Doyoung hummed and Jungwoo took a bit longer but then, he realised something out of place and he started giggling.

Where the colour ended and the skin was still bare save for outlining, a small smiley in the red of the rubies had been drawn into Doyoung’s back.

“Aw, it’s so cute,” Jungwoo put his finger onto the emoji and Doyoung groaned.

“It’s ridiculous. Not like I’d show this around but… I fucking hate that dork.”

“You don’t.”

“No, I don’t but I do right now.” Jungwoo pulled Doyoung along until he was comfortably leaned against the headboard and Doyoung took a second to get over himself, then climbed into his lap.

Jungwoo moaned when Doyoung pushed his hips forward to let their cocks align through the fabric of their pants.

“You did get hard,” Doyoung whispered and Jungwoo nodded.

“Yeah, guess you’re too sexy to pass up,” he pulled Doyoung down to kiss him again but Doyoung was impatient and didn’t quite let him.

“Will you fuck me?” he sounded breathless but not as over-worried to ask anymore. Jungwoo just… yeah, obviously, he loved it.

“Of course,” he purred because, damn, he really wanted to, “If you tell me why you tracked Yuta sleeping with you so I can try and one-up him.”

Doyoung slapped his forehead, “This is ridiculous. I also tracked since the first night with you and I’ll also track from this day on.”

“Oh. How long as it been then?”

“Two months and three weeks exactly,” Doyoung glared down at him, then faltered, “Yuta was the first guy to fuck me and that was sort of mindblowing. So. There.”

“Aw!” Jungwoo cooed and held Doyoung in place to properly roll his hips against him and Doyoung’s breath hitched, “cute. Glad he opened that door.”

“Please, d-don’t ever make that joke, ah, again.”

“I was being funny.”

“Our d-definitions still differ, uh, greatly o-on that. Fuck, Jungwoo, please?”

Jungwoo chuckled and released his grip, helping Doyoung strip his clothes and then get him out of his in turn.

It was familiar and yet not as Doyoung steadied himself by clinging to his shoulders and Jungwoo massaged around his rim. He had chosen strawberry because he might have cried with mango and no one needed that right now.

Doyoung was trying to keep quiet but Jungwoo wouldn’t let him get through with that for long, he kept teasing over his hole and finally pushed one finger inside, feeling the tightness from lack of practice recently.

It was easy to open him, though, his body remembering what fun there was in relaxing for Jungwoo and he could push in a second without problem soon, scissoring them apart to warm Doyoung up.

“Jungwoo, oh god, l-let me live!” Doyoung’s voice was beautiful, shaky, just more than a moan and Jungwoo twisted his fingers and let them push into his sweet spot how he knew Doyoung loved it. The way he bucked up against Jungwoo and couldn’t hold a groan was enough to tell Jungwoo how right he had been.

“Let me hear you!”

Doyoung grunted and tightened his grip around Jungwoo’s shoulders, stubbornness getting the better of him and Jungwoo pressed a third finger against his rim and picked the pace up, thrusting into Doyoung a bit rougher.

It took him a few seconds but then he gasped desperately and a beautiful moan echoed through the room.

“Jungwoo!”

Jungwoo loved hearing him say his name in this thin voice, he, generally, loved hearing Doyoung say his name.

Was it dumb?

Probably.

But he just couldn’t help it, Doyoung was everything he wanted and more and if he had a shady job then so be it.

Jungwoo had a shady job, too, and he could keep his freedom, so, it was fine.

“Will you finally ride me?” Jungwoo whispered, feeling Doyoung loose and warm around his fingers but pushing in a fourth just to make sure.

Doyoung struggled to reply, too preoccupied and eyes too hazy from lust, but he managed to scramble upright and look down at Jungwoo with dark eyes.

With his hair soft and now a bit sweaty, it felt different. Even more different than it had already been.

Whatever it was Doyoung saw looking down at him, it must have been similar because he leaned down and kissed him, sloppy and hasty but full of passion and Jungwoo did his best to return it.

Wow.

Doyoung must have found the condom that Jungwoo had thrown on the bed when getting lube and he heard the foil rip before he rose himself up so their cocks no longer touched and the kiss broke.

“Your dick is really unnecessarily big,” Doyoung grumbled and rolled the latex over it while Jungwoo grabbed the lube.

“Is it, though?” Jungwoo grinned and Doyoung’s face flushed even deeper red, “because being into size is totally okay, you know.”

“Shut up.”

“You brought it up.”

“Stop pouting this makes me feel inclined to agree to everything you say.”

“Why should I stop then?”

Doyoung looked down where Jungwoo had prepared himself and was now lazily stroking up and down, his dick twitching in anticipation.

“W-whatever,” he replaced Jungwoo’s hands with his own and Jungwoo saw his thighs tremble as he held himself up and alined. He put his hands on his hips to help him and leaned forward, placing small kisses over his chest, nipples, down as far as he could.

Doyoung relaxed under him until he could sink down comfortably.

Their moans mixed in the room, both full of relief.

Both letting the other know, how unbelievably good it felt because it was them and there was no one like them.

Doyoung was tight and warm and perfect and Jungwoo couldn’t stop kissing wherever he could reach and Doyoung’s hands were back on his shoulders to steady himself while he rolled his hips and let Jungwoo’s cock slide out just a bit before pushing back inside.

“Jungwoo.”

“Doyoung.”

It was… different. How they both gasped the others name while Doyoung started rising himself up, using more and more length, and Jungwoo helped him and forced him to angle his hips so he could hit his prostate when Doyoung sat back down, making him moan even more beautifully.

It was still a little stiff and a little slow but it was still amazing and Jungwoo loved it, loved seeing Doyoung’s face turn into an expression of pure joy and lust as he started thrusting into him as much as he could in this position.

No one would forget their name but there was no need to, it was still wonderful and Jungwoo wanted to make Doyoung feel safe and comfortable and good because he felt that way.

From how Doyoung leaned in to kiss him, but only able to place quick pecks on his lips without having to stop, he hoped Doyoung felt the same.

“J-Jungwoo, I’m close,” he whispered and freed one hand to reach down to grab his dick, previously neglected.

Jungwoo knew so was he but he couldn’t talk, he could just grunt some confirmation as he kept fucking Doyoung how he deserved it and Doyoung bounced in his lap beautifully, slowly coming undone before he clenched down and curled up and came with a small cry of Jungwoo’s name. It was so ridiculous sexy, Jungwoo was pushed right over the edge and buried himself in Doyoung one last time.

Doyoung had never fallen asleep after sex and now that he was here, curled up against Jungwoo, face relaxed and breath even, Jungwoo had no clue how to deal with it other than keep staring at him and gently dragging a finger to trace over the line of his nose, over his soft cheeks, jaw, brows, and just try to rationalise that… yeah, this would… this would be a thing now.

Still, he knew Doyoung had a job to do and as cruel as it felt, he couldn’t just keep him here when he might need to be somewhere.

The sound Doyoung made when he stirred was absolutely adorable and Jungwoo felt even more terrible for waking him.

“Hey, do you need to be somewhere tomorrow?” Jungwoo whispered and Doyoung forced an eye open.

“Hrng? T’m’row? L-lat. D’sn’t ma’a.” So, whatever that meant but Doyoung snuggled tighter against him and went back to sleep so Jungwoo really had done his all here and just hummed in content and wiggled a hand under Doyoung so he could feel his skin against it was he fell asleep.

Wow.

Just… wow.

Jungwoo usually woke quite late and to no alarm.

Today, he startled awake from a skin-crawling shriek that felt like it’d bring the house down.

He jumped from his bed, not bothering to grab anything, and to the door, that he ripped open to find Yuta in the living room, face pale as he had a finger pointed at Doyoung, who was in Jungwoo’s bathrobe on the sofa, drinking a glass of milk.

Ah.

Right.

“Fucking hell, it’s ass o’clock in the morning, Yuta!”

“Wh-what is he doing here?”

“Your boyfriend can sleep over but mine can’t?”

Yuta looked between him and Doyoung like he was trying to will it away.

Jungwoo frowned, ready to slap any complaints back at Yuta, but his roommate deflated.

“Y-yeah, obviously he can. God, my poor heart… I need some Vodka to deal with this.”

Jungwoo stared after him, surprised… pleasantly surprised.

Well. Yuta was a decent guy, he must have just worried.

“Good morning,” Jungwoo flopped onto the sofa and curled up against Doyoung, fully prepared to go back to sleep.

“Jungwoo, it’s too cold to be butt-naked on this sofa,” Doyoung muttered and Jungwoo tried to ignore him because, fuck, he was tired. He felt the sofa blanket being pulled over himself and… well.

Wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!   
Part 3 of this series is coming soon-ish ^^
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)  
Twitter: @155Fox


End file.
